KITT the Kat
by Xire
Summary: Set in the original KR universe. When KITT loses everything he ever cared for in a violent explosion, he wakes up to find himself in an ally and unmistakeably human. full summary inside. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Despite how I may want to, I do not own Knight Rider, Glen A. Larson does. The only thing I own is the plot and the OC's that appear. **

Woot, first KR fiction. This story came to me when I was half-asleep and watching said TV show.

**Full Summary: **_Set in the original KR universe. When KITT loses everything he ever cared for in a violent explosion, he wakes up to find himself in an ally and unmistakeably human. He then ventures forth in the human world posing as an amnesiac orphan, and sets out to find out who is responsible for turning his world upside down._

Enjoy and I hope you like it.

* * *

It had started so normally, I hadn't expected what would happen in coarse few moments.

* * *

We had just gotten back from finishing the latest mission, and Michael was trying to get some time off from Devon.

That was when I noticed it.

My scanners told me that a large, explosive object that was coming towards the mansion at an alarming rate.

"Michael!" I said hurriedly through the comlink.

"Yeah, what is it KITT?" Michael replied, seemingly curious of my urgency.

"Michael, my sensors indicate-" But I wasn't fast enough because before I knew it, everything seemed to go white. Sounds exploded around me, things were ramming into my sides and falling on top of me. It felt like I was being tossed around like a rag doll, and I could feel things ripping through the molecular bonded shell, which was not a very pleasant feeling, mind you. It was also frightening. I had to have been some explosive to be able to damage me. But it also made me worry for those that were inside the mansion, those who did not have a molecular bonded shell to protect them.

Finally, what seemed like a countless amount of time, the shaking and thundering stopped. Slowly, I pulled out from the remains of the garage I had been parked in, feeling…well, for lack of better description, sore. I could feel the wholes in the molecular bonded shell, and everything seemed extremely dark, making it hard to see. Hmm, my scanner must be broken. I'd have to get Bonnie to fix it for me later.

I scanned the area as best I could for the three life forms that I had come to call my family.

What I found frightened me to my very core. I did not find even a single trace of any type of life form. But that couldn't be, it had to be because my scanner was damaged. I tried calling out. "Michael?"

When I received no answer, I tried again, louder this time. "Michael? Bonnie? Devon?" Still, I received no answer.

Where…were…they…?

"Devon! Bonnie! MICHAEL!" Somebody please answer.

But nobody did. No words of reassurances came, telling me that they were alright, and that everything would be fine. But they couldn't be…they couldn't be…they couldn't be _dead_, could they?

Several circuits froze as I processed this thought. Dead? They were gone?

* * *

I had failed. I had failed to protect the very humans I was supposed to protect. Oh Michael, I'm so _sorry…_

I don't remember much of what happened next. I was too much in a state of shock, not fully wanting to admit what had happened, what I had failed at. But at the same time, my own programming seemed to have gone haywire, as what I was supposed to protect was now gone. I bet I was a real mess, but I couldn't be sure as my scanner was severely damaged.

There are a few things I remember though; loud music, laughing, the smell of alcohol, and finally more silence…and something about cliffs and heights, not that I know what any of it meant. Something must also have been wrong with my memory module.

…Then there was the fear, I distinctively remember feeling fear. But I'm not sure why. There were voices, and a several blurs of white that went along with the fear. The next thing I knew everything went black…

* * *

I woke up slowly, and the first thing I saw was concrete, which was strangely closer then I remember it being before. I looked around to asses my surroundings, and found the picture clearer then it had been earlier. Somebody must have fixed my scanner. It appeared that I was in some sort of ally, and a dirty on at that. How had I managed to get here?

I tried to move and found that I couldn't. I looked around myself to try and asses the problem and saw...an arm. It was covered in what appeared to be a black sleeve, but an arm nonetheless. I tried to move again and the hand attached to the arm twitched. I jumped. What was going on? I looked around and found another arm. I tried to move one and it did. Suffice it to say, I was a little 'freaked out' as Michael would have put it. Michael...I winced as I remembered what had happened. No, now was not the time to dwell on such memories.

Now was the time to try and figure out what was going on. Slowly, I put both hands palm down and pushed, finding myself rising from the cold ground as I did so. The world turned ninety-degrees as I found myself back on the ground, only this time facing upwards.

The mild pain that came from falling only made me realize something that hardly seemed possible; I was impossibly, inexorably human.

* * *

Well, there you go, hope you liked it. Second chapter to be uploaded shortly.

-Xire


	2. Human

**Ch2. Human**

_blah=_memories

I slowly managed to stand up, using the wall of the ally for support. Now if only I could get out of here. Walking is what humans did, and it had seemed so easy until I was actually forced to try it. I sighed. Well, here goes nothing. I did what I had seen so many humans do before; place one foot in front of the other.

I moved slowly, and almost falling over a few times seeing as I was unsteady on two legs instead of four wheels. In fact, I probably would've fallen over if I hadn't still been using the wall for support. It made me glade that no one was around to see this humiliation. But I eventually got the hang of it, and slowly ventured away form the wall.

I reached the end of the ally to be greeted by people walking on sidewalk and cars going up and down the street. I shivered as a cold wind blew, and I pulled the jacket I was wearing closer around me. Not sure what to do, I stepped out onto the sidewalk, hoping to possibly find something to tell me where I was.

After looking at a parked car's license plate, I discovered that I was in Utah. I sighed. How in the world had I gotten so far from warm California? Matter of fact, how was I even _human_? I shivered again. I was tired and cold…and all I really wanted to do was go home.

But I was reminded painfully that I had no home to go to, and all its residences gone, for good.

Something warm slid down my cheek and I whipped it away with a finger and looked at it. It was wet. Tears…weren't that what it was called? I had seen others shed them before, and Michael had…I shook my head as I shivered again. Maybe I'd keep warmer if I kept moving.

After a few more minutes of walking, I sat down in a corner, nearby a flower shop. I pulled my knees to my chest and placed my forehead on top of my knees. I shivered again and closed my eyes. Maybe I'd wake up and find that this had all just been some cruel dream cooked up by my 'sub-conscious' if you will while I was in recharge.

As I stirred back into consciousness, I felt slightly warmer then before, and there was a weight on top of me. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the same spot that I had been when I had fallen asleep. Only there was one difference; there was a heavy coat on top of me, someone must have put it there when they had seen me huddled here. They must have thought I was homeless. Under normal circumstances, that would have been insulting, but right now I was appreciating the gesture of kindness. Maybe there was some good left in the world.

I sighed and put on the coat, reveling in the warmth that it brought with it. I had always hated the cold, because it brought along with it snow, and that meant being humiliated by poor traction, my scanner almost constantly being covered by the white monstrosity, and Michael-

I stood up slowly and debated what to do. I could walk around and hope that I could find some place to stay, or…I sighed. How did humans do this? I shook my head slightly and began to walk, solely for something to do.

"_It must be very difficult to erase people from one's memory banks."_

"_That's the problem, KITT. You don't. Can't."_

"_If that's true, they become a permanent part of you."_

"_The best of them do, buddy… The best of them do just that."_

I now knew in full exactly what Michael had meant by what he had said. I couldn't erase them from my memory; just try to ignore, to suppress the memories trying to fill my mind.

As I passed a parking lot a single memory forced itself to the front of my mind.

"_This 'evidence drop' as you call it, is all very strange and unorthodox, Michael. And so is that cap you're wearing."_

"_Hey, it's my ID. It's what the caller ordered. All part of the plan."_

"_I don't think I'm going to like this."_

"_Relax. Piece of cake."_

"_I've heard that before. For instance, when we went up against Goliath. No Michael, It's this location. Parking lots depress me."_

"_With all these cars? I thought you'd feel right at home."_

"_It's precisely all these cars that bother me. Here they sit, left in the sweltering sun, for all practical purposes forgotten while they're owners browse in air conditioned comfort."_

"_Don't take it personally. All right. I was told to wait in the mall. You wait here. The informant will come by and drop the evidence in the window in about… two minutes."_

"_Now I'm a mobile mailbox."_

"_All right, Devon wants a visual on this, so I'm activating your video camera. You buzz me when he makes the drop, okay?"_

"_Despite what you may think, I'm perfectly capable of handling my responsibilities."_

"_Boy, you're touchy. What you do? Wake up on the wrong side of the garage this morning?"_

"_Very funny."_

I shook my head, trying to get the memory out of my head.

"_I suppose this is your idea of a piece of cake."_

"_Thanks for the reminder, wise guy."_

I began to walk faster, futilely to try and stop the memories.

"_Are you going to be okay in this parking lot?"_

"_This is a hospital, not a shopping center. By definition, there's a valid reason for every car here. I'm quite comfortable, thank you."_

"_Anything to keep you happy."_

My breathing came faster as I was getting desperate.

"_How's this?"_

"_Oh that would be great."_

"_April, I can't believe your participating in this barbarism."_

"_Now KITT, you know we wouldn't be doing this if it weren't absolutely necessary." _

"_How would you feel if someone decided to extend your nose, remove your ears, lengthen your neck, and paint your body candy apple red? I'm so glad Wilton Knight isn't here to see this sacrilege."_

"_I think you're both being extremely insensitive to the humiliation involved here."_

"_You mean Devon's?"_

"_Mine."_

"_Well, KITT, think of it this way. Even as we speak, innocent, beautiful cars are being stolen and customized against their will."_

"_Against their will?"_

"_Against their will."_

"_In that case, we have no time to lose. Proceed."_

No, no, go away, leave me alone!

"_Now that's what I call a very nice, flowing, easy stride."_

"_How did you find me? Don't tell me that car of yours is physic too."_

"_Almost, but this time I asked your friendly next door neighbor. Mind if I join you?"_

"_Michael, you're weird."_

"_Why? Half the men in America jog."_

"_With their dogs, not their cars."_

"_Rocky Marciano, Muhammad Ali, are still pretty after all those fights. The Bronx Bomber, Joe Louis...every one of them did road work with their car following behind them. Right KITT?"_

"_Whatever you say, Michael."_

"_There."_

"_I take that back. Your both weird."_

I broke out into a run, thinking that if I gained enough speed, maybe I could leave the memories behind.

But it didn't work.

They kept coming, stringing into one.

"_Michael, this time I need your help."_

"_What's all this?"_

"_This is distressing, that's what it is."_

"_I don't know how he did it, but this little T-top figured out the puzzle and won a lifetime supply of auto accessories."_

"_No kidding. Congratulations buddy. Check this out huh? Girls, velvet seat covers."_

"_A compass, in case you get lost."_

"_A perfumed Christmas tree."_

"_A pair of fur dice to hang on your mirror."_

"_Great, huh? Aw, look, a horn that plays happy birthday. Buddy, how did you do it?"_

"_Well, you know me with puzzles, Michael. And when I saw that one in the circular-"_

"_I know, they made a puzzle you couldn't refuse. Check this out. Lace curtains, huh?"_

"_Oh, Michael, where did I go wrong?"_

"_I'll make arrangements to get you and KITT on a plane to Mexico City as soon as possible."_

"_I do not intend to set one wheel inside an airplane."_

"_KITT buddy, I need you to translate for me. Why don't you want to go?"_

"_Because…I don't like flying."_

"_But KITT you've never flown before."_

"_One doesn't have to be bitten by a dog to dislike dog bites. Besides, if cars were meant to fly, they would've been made with wings."_

"_Alright, if that's how you feel, then I'll go alone. I'll just pick up a rental car in Mexico City."_

"_A rental car? Michael, you wouldn't."_

"…"

"_Perhaps I could make this one flight an exception."_

"_I had a feeling you'd see it that way."_

"_That wasn't so bad was it?"_

"_Three hours in a cargo hold was bad, two hours in a Mexican traffic jam was impossible. I only hope that there was a good reason for all this." _

"_KITT I need you to record everything that goes on inside."_

"_It would have been far easier and cheaper to bring a tape recorder."_

"_Sure, but it wouldn't be the same without your cheery personality."_

"_Very funny."_

I finally stopped and found myself clutching desperately to a nearby pole, clenching my eyes shut tight against the onslaught of memories, tears streaming down my face.

"_Would you kindly get that black fur ball off my roof?"_

"_Voodoo is my familiar. And he helps me with all my magic."_

"_Then see if he'll help you make him disappear."_

"_It's a dream!"_

"_I think she means 'nightmare.' Michael, if she's trick-or-treating, tell her she's a day early."_

"_It's exactly what we need for the witches' and warlocks' ball. My name is Esmeralda. And I'm the top witch of the northern Hemi. You wouldn't by any chance be a warlock, would you?" _

"_I don't think so."_

"_Pity. It's so difficult to find a good warlock these days."_

"_Have you tried Warlocks anonymous?" _

"_Well, are you going to let me have him for my witch-mobile tomorrow night or not?"_

"_Witch-mobile?"_

"_I'm sorry but I think he has other commitments."_

"_Well then I'll have to put a curse on you. One that you will never forget. Come Voodoo, we must take our newts out of the oven."_

"_If you ask me Michael, she has newts in her belfry."_

"_Let's hope they stay there."_

"_This business of family seems pretty complicated, Michael."_

"_Well it can be. You see family isn't just people who you're related to. Family can be people who love you, people who care about you. It doesn't matter how you know each other. Some friends are like family, KITT."_

"_Even though Becky is adopted, she's still April's niece."_

"_That's right."_

"_I'm afraid I still find it all a bit confusing."_

"_Take Devon, April, and you and me. We're like a family, aren't we?"_

"_By your definition, yes."_

"_See what I mean, partner?"_

"_Thank you Michael."_

"Hey kid, you alright?"

My head snapped up at the sound of the voice, the onslaught of memories ceasing for the time being.

Michael?

No, it was not Michael, but a skinny man in a police uniform with short, black hair.

"Kid?" He asked again.

"Um..."

"Why were you crying?"

Because I just lost my family, I'm human, and have no clue what I'm supposed to do. Ya, like I could really tell him that. He'd think I was a nut case.

"Where's your family?"

I looked down at the ground, not sure what to say.

I heard the man sigh. "Alright, you don't have to tell me right now. Maybe later, ok? For now why don't you just tell me your name?"

I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself. I had been about to say 'KITT', but that wasn't true anymore. KITT had been a car, a computer if you will. It hadn't even been a real name, just an acronym for _Knight Industries Two Thousand._ What was I going to tell him? That I didn't have one anymore?

That last thought had gave me an idea. Since I couldn't tell him who I had been, I'd just feign amnesia, seeing as it would be far easier then coming up with some story about who I was.

I put on a confused face and cocked my head slightly as if trying to remember. Finally I said, "I'm not sure." In a small voice.

The man's face softened. "Why don't you come with me to the station and we can get this sorted out, ok?" He led me over to his police car and opened the passenger side door.

I was a little hesitant about going with him, what with all the crooked cops that Michael and I had…

There was warmth radiating from the car's heater, something I had not been able to achieve fully since I found myself on floor of the ally.

"It's alright kid, it won't bite."

I frowned at him. I knew _that. _I reallywish that he would stop treating me like such a child.

"'_How ya doin' down there?' Your making me feel like a child."_

I smiled bitterly and shook my head.

"What's wrong, kid? You in pain?"

I sighed. "I'm fine." I slowly got inside, and placed my cold hands In front of the heater. This was definitely a change, and not just a little strange. I was used to being the car, having other's drive or at times driving myself. I wasn't used to being the passenger, having no control whatsoever on where the car went. It was definitely a unique experience.

"So, how long were you out there, kid?" The police officer said as he started the car.

"I'm not sure." I told him truthfully. It's not like I had any way to tell time.

He frowned. "Kid, it's almost winter." The car began to move down the road, presumably to the police station like the man had said. What were you doing out there?"

"I was thinking I was lost and wondering how I had got there." I replied coldly, shooting him a glare, more than a little annoyed. Honestly, did 'amnesia' mean nothing to him?!

"Sorry, dumb question." He said sheepishly. Well, at least he realized his mistake. "Oh, by the way, name's Rob. Rob Marley."

"Uhn." I didn't feel like talking much, and Marley must have thankfully gotten the message because the rest of the trip to the station passed in silence.

"Alright kid, we're here."

"Huh? Oh." Marley's voice had snapped me out of the blank state of mind I had been in.

"Anything coming back to you?" Marley asked gently. I shook my head slightly. "Maybe another time." He stepped out of the car and motioned for me to follow. Sighing I got out as well and followed him inside.

Marley told me to take a seat while he went and told his commanding officer about me. Naturally, I went and sat on the chair closest to the heater and curled up, exhausted both mentally and physically. I was finally warm, but didn't dare take off the coat because I didn't want to lose the heat that I had managed to acquire. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Hey kid, you awake?" Came Marley's voice, disturbing my peace. Stupid Marley.

"Uhn." Was all I muttered, not opening my eyes or moving from my position.

"Tomorrow we're going to take you to the orphanage, alright?"

"Uhn." I was too comfortable and too sleepy to really care much about what Marley had to say. Silence reigned and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

fourteen...pages..._ I'm am so dead. X.X

lol jk, jk. Although I will admit that this is the longest chapter that I have ever written for any of the stories that I have written, including the ones over at fictionpress. I can't gauentee that they'll all be this long, concidering that my norm for ch. length is about 5-6 pages. /shrugs/ Oh well, I guess it's just that I really like this story.

All memories were quotes that came from episodes in seasons two and three. I would've used some from Season one, but my friends borrowing that one lol

Season Two- Merchants of Death, Blind Spot, Custom KITT, Diamonds Aren't a Girls Best Friend, Race for Life, Soul Survivor.

Season Three- Halloween Knight, Knight of the Chameleon.

-Xire


	3. The Orphanage

Woot ch3. It was delayed a little bit because I was sick, and the flash drive that this story is kept on was temporarily misplaced.

Hoop you enjoy =D

* * *

Marley did as he had told me the previous day and, in the morning, he woke me up so that he could take me to the orphanage. I was surprised, though, to find myself in a kind've make-shift bed instead of the chair I had fallen asleep in. It was warm and comfortable, and I just wanted to hide there, never again to emerge.

But eventually I got up, although a little grudgingly, and faced Marley. "Ready to go?" He asked me. "Do you have all your things?" I raised an eyebrow at this. What things? The only belongings I had was what I had woken up wearing and the coat that someone had given me. "Right, dumb question." Marley said nervously. "Alright then, come with me." I sighed and did as told. After we had gotten into Marley's car, he looked at me and asked if I was hungry and if we should go out to eat someplace.

Food?

I knew that humans had to eat to be able to keep going, but I had never thought about myself doing it. But…considering I was human now, I would have to try eating something. I sighed, and simply said, "I don't want anything much." I didn't want him spending money on me, but it seemed unavoidable.

"All right, why don't we just get something from the store then?" Marley suggested, starting up the car.

I nodded slightly, and we pulled out of the parking space and headed down the road.

The trip to the store was quiet, probably considering that I had my head resting on the window, eyes closed. I was still tired, and much desired to go back to my relief from thinking, my haven where those I cared for were still around.

I hardly noticed when the car stopped and Marley briefly saying that 'I'll be back', or even when he got back in the car. "Hey kid, you awake?" I turned and looked at him. "Here" He handed me a bagel. "Hope you like blueberry."

Bagels. Some thing that Michael…I swallowed, forcing myself to finish my train of thought. Bagels were something that I had seen Michael eat many times, but I never let him eat inside the cabin in fear of him getting crumbs everywhere. I just stared at the bagel in my hands, turning it over but not really seeing it.

"Need some help? Here." Marley said, taking the food item from my hands and breaking it in two. After he handed it back, I just stared at it. "It won't bite." Marley said, sounding slightly amused. I sent him an annoyed look, and then went back to the two pieces in my hands. Slowly, I put the bagel to my mouth and took a small bite. "There you go." Marley said encouragingly. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a baby, and if he kept this up he-

"_Keep that up and you'll be on the wrong end of a 'car bites dog' story."_

We arrived at the orphanage a while later, and Marley rang the door when we got up few stairs that led to it. The door opened and a boy that looked about ten years old answered it. "Ms. Millen!" The boy yelled behind him once he had seen us.

"Yes, yes, what is it Mike?" An over-worked looking lady with short brown hair and dark green eyes came to the door. The boy pointed at us, and then ran off. She looked over and said, "Oh, Rob, what brings you here?"

"I found this boy yesterday," Marley began to explain, putting a hand on my shoulder, "and I need you to take him in. He looks to be about sixteen, and is rather quiet."

The women, who I now knew to be called Ms. Millen, sighed. "Alright I'll take him in. You're just lucky that someone just moved out." She spoke in a slight accent. She then looked over at me. "Scrawny little thing, aren't you?" She sighed. "So, what's your name then?"

I didn't respond, choosing instead to stare absently at the ground. I still hadn't picked out a name for myself. I'd didn't feel much like using 'kid' because I wasn't one. But what else what I supposed to do? Just say to call me nothing?

Luckily Marley responded for me. "He has amnesia, Mim."

"Oh you poor boy." Millen said, and I suddenly found myself in her arms. I just stood there, too stunned to do anything.

"Thanks, Mim. I'll see you around." Marley said before he left.

Millen waved as Marley drove off, still holding me with one arm. It was warm in her arms, and surprisingly comforting. After Marley was out of sight, Millen said, "Alright come with me and I'll show you to where you will be staying. I hope you won't have problems with sharing a room."

As Millen led me along, I took in my surroundings. The orphanage was a small; I could see the living room, dinning room and kitchen all from where I was walking. There was faded and worn carpet on the floor, and small, rectangular windows on the far wall.

Millen led me up a small flight of stairs that had walls on either side of them, and down a small hallway to the last door on the left. There were doors all down the hallway, which I assumed were bedrooms. Millen open the door and led me in.

It was a small bedroom, with two beds that had just enough room between to walk through, and a dresser in between the two beds leaning against the wall. The paint on the dresser was chipping, and there were only four drawers.

The beds had blankets that were faded and worn looking, along with the pillows. "Well, here's where you'll be sleeping. I guess Matt's out for the moment, but I'm sure you'll meet him later. Dinners at six, you can come down before if you want when you're ready." Millen then left the room, leaving me alone to think.

So this is where I'll be living for who-knows-how-long? I sighed and sat on the bed that was devoid of anything that seemed to belong to this 'Matt' person. I guess I should just make the best of the situation. I sighed again and laid back on the bed. But what do I do? What exactly is one supposed to do in this kind of situation? I closed my eyes and put a hand over my face. I should probably try and figure out how this happened in the first place…

"Hey, so are you my new roomy?" A male voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at where the voice had come from. A boy that looked to be about fifteen with short brown hair and dark blue eyes was standing in the doorway. I nodded slightly in answer to his question. "Sweet! I was hoping I wouldn't be by myself for to long. Everything's better when you have company, ya know?" I nodded slightly, unsure of what to say. "Oh, and by the way, name's Matt. What's yours?" He said this as he sat down on his own bed.

There was that question again. This really would become more of a problem if I didn't figure out something soon.

"I…I have amnesia." I said quietly. It was strange talking, mostly considering that my voice sounded funny; to me, at least. My voice no longer held any of the Boston accent it had once held, for reasons I had yet to fathom.

"Aw, gee, that's to bad man." He then acted as if he had just noticed something interesting. "Hey, do you know that you have red eyes?" I blinked. What was he talking about? Humans don't have red eyes, it's impossible. "Do you know if you have contacts?"

Contacts…? What exactly was that? Why didn't I know about it…? "Maybe…" I muttered.

"Well I think it's cool. Strange, but cool." I sighed and stood up. "Hey where are you going? I didn't offend you somehow, did I?"

It wasn't until I reached the door that I answered him. "No. You're fine. I just need some time to myself." I then left the room, heading down the hallway.

It wasn't until I saw someone pass through the mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway that I stopped. I looked around. There wasn't anyone in the hallway, so who had that been?

Maybe…

I backed up to the mirror and stared into it. The person in the mirror stared back. Was that me…?

Feeling foolish, I raised a hand and waved slightly. The figure waved back. I smiled bitterly. So that was me. That figure with the short black hair reaching just above his shoulder and blood red eyes, was me. It's a wonder I hadn't seen what I looked like sooner. I sighed and shook my head, then continued down the hallway.

Downstairs I was greeted by several young children running around and playing, while the older kids were lounging around, reading books, playing board games, or drawing.

I sighed again and went over to one of the windows on the back wall. They weren't so small of windows that you couldn't sit on them; they actually had a small ledge just wide enough for someone to sit there. I did just that and stared out the window at the cloud filled sky.

Days passed, and nothing much happened. Matt tried to talk to me several times, but I never said much, only what was necessary. Most of the time I would sit in the window either watching the kids run around or just stare out the window; sometimes, though, I would feel the need to get outside and walk around. On those occasions, I would just wonder around the town, sometimes going into shops of interest, but always coming back to the orphanage before curfew, which was just before dark. There were many things in the shops that I didn't recognize and sometimes had never even heard of. I had never been to Utah, so maybe they just had certain things that were exclusive to here.

Most of t he time I stayed quiet and minded my own business; I didn't want to get close to anyone because I had learnt how painful it was when those close to you are taken away. The solution was simple: don't get close to anyone or anything, because they would just get taken away from you sooner or later.

On one of the occasions that I was wandering around the town, just letting my feet go wherever they wanted to, I found my self in what seemed to be some sort of junk yard; there were old crushed cars pilled up on each other, and old electrical appliances everywhere. I stopped, just staring at the cars piled up.

"_It's worse that I imagined."_

"_Ya, I know. Because everybody has an accent."_

"_No that machine. That horrible machine. Look what it's doing."_

"_Wow, and you thought parking lots were bad."_

"_Michael, I've been thinking about David Dudley's sports car. I'm afraid it may met with a dreadful end."_

"_I don't follow."_

"_It's occurred to me that insofar as the car is essentially evidence in the shooting, those hoodlums may have disposed of it in that crusher at the wrecking yard."_

"_Oh. Well, that would make a compact out of it wouldn't it?"_

"_I fail to see the humor in that. It's a most humiliating way to go, transformed into a tin can."_

"_Well I'll remember that the next time I have sardines."_

"_Really Michael. Sometimes you're so insensitive."_

"_Michael? Michael I need you! Michael. __Michael__."_

"_Michael, you've regained consciousness."_

"_KITT where are we?"_

"_Inside the compactor. My worst fears are being realized. I can see me now. Tin cans, TV dinners, garbage can lids." _

I smiled ruefully, and continued walking around.

Before I knew what hit me, I suddenly found myself face first on the ground and wondering what had happened. I sat up slowly and turned around; searching for what had tripped me. It appeared to be some sort of small, square box. Picking it up I was surprised to see that it resembled a CPU. Turning it over, I found something that I had not expected. On the back in the bottom right corner, was for letters:

**K.A.R.R.**

* * *

Yay and KARR makes his appearance. Sort of. XD

Episodes from season three: Diamonds Aren't a Girl's Best Friend, Blind Spot.

See ya next time!

-Xire


	4. The Name

Finally Posted. This would've been up sooner but I was busy, + I stayed overnight at my sisters apartment and she doesn't have internet.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

I couldn't believe it. It was KARR. How was that even possible? KARR had been destroyed a few years ago. I had seen it myself. Well, I had seen KARR's body destroyed at least. I had never actually seen if his CPU was gone or not. I sighed. Now what? I should probably do something with it…but what? I decided to think about it later as it was getting to cold out to stay much longer. So I headed back to the orphanage.

After getting back and going to my room I sat down on my bed and just stared at KARR's CPU. Maybe I should reprogram it…after all if I ever planned on putting it in something I couldn't just leave the 'self-preservation' there. That had proved itself to be to problematic. But it's not like I had the tools to do anything with it actually, the only thing I could do was just stare at it and wonder what I could do. I lay back on the bed, exasperated.

"Kat, Kat where are you? KAT!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Matt yelling. He was probably searching for one of his friends. "There you are Kat!" Matt's voice sounded strangely close and I sat up, wondering what exactly my roommate was up to. I didn't have much time to think about it as Matt was suddenly sitting next to me on the bed and put his arm around my shoulders. "What's up Kat?" He said with a big grin on his face.

"Cat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, that's what I've decided to call you, you said that you didn't have a name, right? Well now you have one!"

"A cat is a four legged feline." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"No, no, not cat with a 'c', cat with a 'K'"

"I don't see the difference."

"Kat is the name of a person, you know. Haven't you ever heard of anyone being called that?"

"_You know Michael, I've been thinking about changing my name."_

"_To what?"_

"_KITT the Cat."_

I sighed. I had actually called myself that once, hadn't I? It was silly now that I thought about it. "Alright, I guess you can call me that if you really want to." I said to him.

"Great! Now everyone doesn't have to call you 'kid' anymore!" He had this big, goofy looking smile on his face. But I had to admit, he had a point. It was a name, even if it did make me think of a feline. "So what've you been up to then, Kat?"

"Nothing." I said simply, getting up and gently placing KARR's CPU next to my pillow. I wasn't sure where else to put it, and seeing as I didn't move around much in my sleep, it seemed as good a place as any.

"What's that?" Matt asked, pointing to KARR's CPU.

"Noting of your concern." I gently placed KARR under my pillow, as if say that I didn't want Matt messing with it. And I didn't; I didn't want anyone else touching KARR until I figured out what I was going to do with him.

I then stood up and proceeded to go out of the room and to my usual perch that was the downstairs window. I was half-way out the door when Matt called to me. "Hey Kat," he said slowly, and I stopped but didn't turn to face him, "Merry Christmas." I didn't say anything, I just continued downstairs.

Merry…Christmas?

I knew what the holiday was, but was it really that time of the year? Last I remembered it was early spring…I furrowed my eyebrows in slight frustration. What in the world was going on here?

Curious, I asked one of the older kids lounging on the couch what the date was.

"December twenty-four, silly." The girl laughed slightly and then went back to her book.

December twenty-third? What? How was that even possible? Are you trying to tell me that I skipped _seven months!?_ As I started to make my way to the window I started to feel a little dizzy.

The next thing I knew I was on the floor and several people were leaning over me. I blinked.

"Alright, give him some breathing room people." That was Matt's voice. I turned my head and saw that my roommate was kneeling next to me. "There's noting to see here." He said, shooing the others away. After they had left, he turned to me. "You alright Kat?" He asked, looking worried.

I bit back a sarcastic reply and instead responded with, "I'm not really sure what just happed, actually. One moment I was walking over to the window, the next, I'm here."

Matt's face softened slightly. "I think you should take it easy. Let's get you back to the room." He grabbed my arm gently and put it around his shoulders and pulled me to my feet. He was surprisingly strong for his short height. Then again, I wasn't that tall either. I guess that probably had something so do with it. He put one arm around my waist while the other was holding my own arm around his shoulders, supporting me. I was grateful for it, seeing as felt surprisingly weak.

Within a short few moments we were back into our shared bedroom and he gently set me down on the bed. I slowly took out KARR from under my pillow. "Thank you, Matt." I said as I laid down, placing KARR next to me.

He shrugged. "No problem." He said as he took something out from under his bed.

It was small and flat, but looked like it could open, splitting into two parts. It was a dull grey color, and had several chips and on it. "What's that?"

Matt looked at me strangely. "Man, you really do have amnesia, don't you?"

"Erm…" I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"It's a laptop. You know, a portable computer?" Matt explained, cocking his head to the side a little.

I knew what a laptop was; I had just never seen one that looked like that…it was wider and not as bulky as the laptops that I knew. I sighed. First contacts, then it suddenly being December and now this…

"Matt…" I said slowly, unsure if I should really be asking what I was about to, "I know this is going to sound really rather strange, but what's the year?"

My roommate raised an eyebrow and said, somewhat hesitantly, "2008, why?"

I groaned and closed my eyes. "No…no reason." I said quietly.

This…was impossible…it had to be some sort of strange malfunction…time travel just isn't possible…

"Kat are you all right? You look really pale."

"Huh?" I head barely heard that Matt had said anything.

"I asked if you were feeling alright because of how pale you look." Matt had a worried look on his face.

"I'll be…I'll be fine." I said. "Just a little…tired, is all."

"If you say so…" Matt said uncertainly.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think. But that was hard considering I was still trying to comprehend the fact that it was almost 2009 while the last thing I could remember was it being 1986.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short, (at more so then usual lol) but I wanted to get something up before I got busy again later today it being Christmas Eve and all.

Well, KITT (or Kat as Matt calls him) has found out that he is no longer in the year he thought it was, much to his shock and confusion. I actually did do some research for this chapter, I wanted to find out when the laptops that we all know and love came out. (hahaha I didn't want to seem like a complete idiot if something I said was wrong XD) And I forgot to mention that this takes place shortly after the forth season. Sorry about that. Anyways, it turns out that the laptops that we know of today didn't make their apperence until after 1993. There were laptops before then, just none that look like they do now. If you watch the episode _Knights of the Fast Lane _in Season three, you'll see Bonnie using the original version of a laptop. And interesting fact that I found was that Windows 95 was beta named Chicago. I never woulda guessed lol.

I hope that every caught why this story is called 'KITT the Kat'. If not you can just ask and I'll tell you.

Episodes used: KITT the Cat from season two.

Anyways, that's all for now and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas! (Or Happy whatever holiday you celebrate!) =D =D =D =D

-Xire


	5. Hurt

Ok, I'm not dead, just a little...distracted. *cough**cough*FireEmblem*cough**cough*

lol yes, Fire Emblem is the most addicting game series on the planet XD The best thing is, you don't have to play them in order! =3

* * *

I hadn't realized how close Christmas had been until it came the next day. Nothing much happened, either; the orphanage appeared to be poor so all that was provided was a few meager decorations and some slightly better then normal food. There was also a small tree that was in the far corner decorated with few ornaments that I hadn't noticed before. After dinner the inhabitants of my current residence sang around the tree. But I didn't participate. I didn't know the songs very well, but most of all I didn't feel like I was one of them. I wasn't even from this time, but it was something I was gradually getting used to. So instead I stayed in my room, contemplating on how in the world I was going to re-activate KARR. Because it would be nice to have someone who knew who I was (or used to be, that is), even if he did hate me.

Matt had, surprisingly enough, gotten me something. It was surprising because I didn't talk to him much and even known him that long, even. Matt had managed to get me a laptop because he said that 'I seemed to be really into computers and that he thought that I would probably like it'. I hadn't wanted him spending anything on me, and when I told him this he said that he had gotten a good deal on the laptop because his friend owned the store. So I accepted it, mostly so as not to seem rude, but partly because I thought having a laptop might allow me to work on KARR.

A few days passed and I was sitting on my window perch downstairs, working on KARR. "Hey Kat," the voice was coming from near by, "so…what exactly are you working on?"

I looked over and saw Matt standing next to me. "Nothing much." I said, retuning to the laptop screen.

"Kat…I can see that you've done something with that extra CPU of yours. It looks like you've attached it to your laptop somehow…I'm just curious as to what your up to with it."

I sighed. It was true that I had managed to attach KARR to my laptop, but because I wasn't used to dealing with the kind of computer that a laptop was, it had proven itself to be tricky, not to mention that KARR's CPU was wider then the laptop itself. But, in the end, I had managed it and had gained access into KARR. I was working on his programming, and the first thing I had made sure to get rid of was self-preservation as his base program.

"It's nothing, Matt, really. Just a CPU that I'm re-programming."

Matt pouted. "I can see _that_, but I mean, how did you get it? And why in the world are you being so protective over it?"

"Because I don't want anyone to get their hands on it, why else?" I asked, closing the laptop and standing up. I headed back to the room that Matt and I shared and hid the laptop under my pillow. I'd work on KARR later; for now, I had a curiosity to fulfill.

It was raining outside and that's where I was headed. I had always enjoyed the sound of rain on my roof, and had once wondered what it had felt like. Sure it made for muddy roads that would sometimes hamper passage but I still liked the sound of it. It was cold, that much I knew from Michael.

One time when it had been raining, I had asked Michael what the rain felt like, and he had thought for a moment and then said: 'wet and cold.' It wasn't the answer I wanted, considering I didn't know what 'wet' felt like. I had then proceeded to inquire what wet felt like, but he never really gave me an answer. He had said that it was hard to explain. I had also asked him what cold felt like—I had seen people, mostly Michael—cold, and figured that it had to be unpleasant, but just like 'wet' I didn't know what it felt like either. All Michael had said about that was that it was the opposite of warm. That didn't help much; I didn't know what that was like either. It was just one of those many annoying times when my driver would answer my questions in a round about way.

I stood on the porch of the orphanage and stared at the falling rain for a few moments before finally stepping out. It was indeed cold, but not in the biting way that the snow tended to be. Instead it was strangely comforting. It felt…wet, for lack of a better word. I found that I liked the feeling of it, strangely enough. I closed my eyes and faced the sky. It was hard to explain what it was like; no wonder Michael had had such a hard time describing it to me.

"Kat," Matt's voice called, "what are you doing in out here?"

"Enjoying the rain, what else?" I said calmly, not looking back at my roommate.

"So you like rain? I don't care for it very much myself." I didn't respond. I didn't feel the need to. "Kat," Matt began, breaking the silence that had filled the air for the last few minutes, "I know that it must be hard not to remember anything but…" he trailed off, and silence regained the hold it had had just moments before. The silence lasted longer this time and I thought that maybe he had given up on whatever it was that he was trying to tell me. I lowered my head only to be surprised that my roommate was standing right in front of me. I couldn't help it; I jumped slightly. How had he managed to sneak up on me like that?

"What do you want?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Can't you let anyone in? It's not like anyone here's going to hurt you. Can't you at least try to trust someone instead of keeping to yourself so much? I mean, it's gotta be lonely…" He trailed off once again.

Trust? How could I trust that they wouldn't leave me alone again by getting themselves killed off or something? Why should I take that risk only to hurt myself again? It was simply safer to isolate myself. If you don't get close to anyone, then they can't hurt you.

"_How do you know who to trust?"_

"_You don't pal, you just have to take a risk and hope your right."_

Take a risk Michael? But risks were painful and often times ended in pain. I guess you could say…that I was afraid. Fear was human, and isn't that what I was now?

"_KITT, before we met, when I was still Michael Long…what am I telling you this for huh? You already know what happened. But maybe you don't know all of it. When I regained consciousness a couple of days later, I could still see that muzzle flash in my face. I couldn't get it out of my mind. For months after that, every time somebody lit a match or car headlights went by in my face, I'd flinch."_

"_How did you overcome it, Michael?"_

"_I didn't. It overcame it's self. All I did was refuse to give into it and do what I knew had to be done."_

That had worked then Michael, when you had been with me to help me see past the fear that I didn't want to admit. But what about now…you weren't here and I was just fooling myself by remembering things you've told me and pretending that you're saying them now.

"Kat, can't you trust me?"

Michael had said that same thing to me after my recovery from that awful acid pit.

"_Trust me, will you?"_

"_I do trust you, but-"_

I don't want to get hurt again.

* * *

Alright I know I'm evil for making it so short, and, in truth I had planed on making it longer, but this just seemed like such a good place to end that I couldn't resist XD Anywho...

**Episodes used**: Junk Yard Dog......and the first one where KITT's asking Michael about trust I did out of pure memory because I couldn't remember what episode it was from.....and all the episodes that I thought I was from turned out to be wrong :( So I figured that in order to find it I would probably have to watch the whole series again and that would take too long (not that I don't love a good KR marathon) and I wanted to continue tryping this up. So please excuse any inacuracys in that part, and if anyone can tell me the episode it's from I'd be _extremly_ grateful so that I could see if I need to correct anything (although, I am starting to think that it was just part of some crazy dream....).

Also, I would like to recommended to anyone reading this (if anyone actually reads the authors notes, that is) to play the Fire Emblem series that I mention earlier if you haven't. **Or I guess you could say that this is a better explanation as to why I've been absent for so long lol.** It has a great story line and wonderful art, and it's so easy to fall in love with the characters! Also, the second time through you get special stuff (like new characters to use if you met certain requirements, special conversations between characters...etc). And from what I've seen the games vary on what system you use from the Nintendo DS, to the Wii, to the Gamecube...those kind've systems. It's fun~

Another reason why you could say I've been gone is because the PC Knight Rider game that I ordered came~ It was really rather fun, because you play not as Michael, but as KITT himself. You get to Turbo Boost (which I don't recomend doing while trying to turn _), and you also get to use all of KITT's other features like SPM. Although, I seemed to have a strange knack for knocking poor KITT upside down or getting him stuck somewhere O.o And when that happens like 3-5 seconds later the game takes you back to the last place you weren't stuck or anything at least ^^; And in the game you go on missions and there is and actual storyline (yay!) but I'm not going to tell you because you'll have to play it yourself =3

Anywho, I will see you readers later and I promise I will _try_ to get the next chapter up quiker next time. *mutters to self* Although, there is a new Fire Emblem Game Comming out on the 17....^^;

-Xire


	6. KARR Lives!

Hey I'm back people! And with a longer chapter this time I promise. It's almost 10 pages long in word, so I hope you like!

* * *

Lightning lit up the sky as we both just stood there, silent.

"Kat stop it!" Matt yelled suddenly, grabbing my wrists. "You're hurting yourself."

"What?" I asked quietly, looking at him blearily. For some reason my vision had become somewhat blurry. I wonder if it was because of the rain.

"Look." Matt said, gently prying my fist open that I hadn't even realized was like that-and revealed to me that my nails had dug into my palm so much that it was starting to draw blood. Oh. "Kat…are you crying?"

"Of course not." I muttered, whipping my arm across my eyes in a futile effort to dry them. In truth, I guess I was crying, albeit silently, but I wasn't going to admit that. "It's just the stupid rain."

"Are you upset because you can't remember anything?" Matt said gently.

I couldn't help it. "I've lost everything, how do you think I feel?!" I was practically yelling now.

"Kat calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders. "Think for a moment, will you? That's similar to everyone here. Most have never even known who their family was. Some lost their family in tragic accidents and some were abandoned. Your not alone in how you feel; people here will understand what you're going through."

"Matt…" I muttered, looking away from him.

"You know, who ever your family is, I'm sure that they wouldn't want you be lonely. They'd want you to carry on and be happy, right? What would they say if they saw you all depressed and closed off?"

What would they say? I knew what Michael would do, that's for sure. He'd stubbornly push me forward, not letting me give up.

"_Maybe they should tow me back to-"_

"_No they are not. __We__ are going back to bay 3 and __we__ are going to get you in shape and then __we __are going to come back out here and __we__ are going to do this until you get this right."_

They wouldn't like it. I hung my head slightly. I suppose I _could _give this one more try…after all, I'm sure they would be mad at me for closing myself off so much, especially Michael. I sighed slightly in defeat.

Alright Michael, I'll do what you say and take a risk. But if this doesn't work out…I'm not making any promises to try again, no matter what you say. Losing what you care for once is enough to last me a life time. So if this doesn't work out…I might just come and join you and the others, Michael.

"Thank you, Matt." I said quietly, looking up at him.

"Feeling better then?" I just nodded in reply. "We lets go inside and get you into something dry."

"And what of you? You're just as wet as I am." I reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, me too I guess. C'mon, it's cold out here." He then grabbed my arm and led me inside.

Once we were inside and in some dry clothes, we were both sitting on our respective beds. I took the laptop from out under my pillow and turned it on.

"So Kat," Matt began, "are you ever gonna tell me more about that CPU that you have? Like why you seem so protective of it?"

I paused, not sure what to say at first. But then I decided, "It's the only link I have to my past." It was true, in a way, at least; KARR was the only remaining person from my past. If I could get him up and running again, then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone anymore. I wouldn't tell Matt about KARR, though, at least not yet.

Matt came over and sat next to me. "Well, I guess that would explain it. So are you trying to see what's on it?"

"Not exactly, I'm reprogramming it."

Matt cocked his head to the side. "But why?"

"In order to make it function better."

"So you remember at least that much?" I nodded slowly at his question. "That's great! That's a good start to remembering the rest."

If only it were that simple…

I shrugged in response to Matt's statement and turned to the laptop so that I could continue on KARR. I sighed and glanced at my roommate out of the corner of my eye. He was just sitting there, watching the laptop screen. "Interesting?" I asked him simply.

"Huh?" He looked at me. "Oh. Heh, I guess you caught me." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I've always been interested in computers, actually."

"You mean in the way that they let you do more things then before they came out?" I asked, looking at him fully now. We'll see what he thinks of computers before we even breach AI.

"Well, there's that too, 'cuz I mean, how could you not love the internet?" The internet….what exactly was he talking about? I sighed internally. Just another thing that came out that I missed. "But I've also always been interested in how computers work, you know?" Matt continued. "I used to watch my father rebuild computers in his basement when I was little. I was always really intrigued in what computers could do for people, you know, like help with important stuff."

Not too bad I guess. We'll see. "So what do you think of the idea of Artificial Intelligence?"

"I've always been really into that kind of an idea." I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, letting him continue. "I mean, an AI to me always sounded like it was just a human soul stuck in a computers body."

"You really believe that?" I asked just to make sure that he really meant it.

"I know it sounds a bit strange and some people think that I'm crazy for thinking of AIs like that, but who cares what they think. AIs are human like the rest of us; they just have a different body."

I smiled slightly at him. Maybe this would work out after all. "I guess you pass then." I said simply.

"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side, looking confused. "That was a test?"

I nodded. "You didn't think I would tell you about KARR without knowing where you stood on AIs, now did you?"

"You mean that CPU of yours is an AI?" He half asked, half stated, his eyes widening.

"Yes."

"Sweet! So what's he like? Do you remember?" He seemed excited now, and I found that that made me really rather pleased, even happy, I guess you could say.

"He's not the nicest," I began, "which is why I'm reprogramming him."

"So you're changing his personality?" He seemed confused now.

"Not exactly," I began again, "I'm just changing his prime directive from 'self-preservation' to something less harmful." The problem was I didn't know what exactly that was going to be. Before I would've made it the same that mine had been; the preservation of human life. But now…I wasn't sure. I didn't want KARR to become attached to someone and then lose them, making him face the same that I was. So I had to figure something else out, simply because I wouldn't wish what had happened to me on anyone.

"Well that does sound a little problematic…so what are you going to put there instead?" Matt asked, curious once again.

I sighed. "I'm not sure really."

"Well why don't you go with none?" Matt suggested.

I blinked. "None? Wouldn't that be a little dangerous as well?"

Matt shrugged. "Well, it would make him a little more human, don't you think? After all, humans don't have any 'programming' I guess you could call it to keep them from hurting anyone."

Hmm, I guess he had a point there…"Alright, we can try that," I said slowly, "but if anything goes wrong we'll put something safer in there alright?"

"Of course!" Matt said, smiling. "So his names Karr then?"

I nodded. "Ya." I was about to add what KARR stood for, but I stopped myself. I guess you could say that since KARR was being reprogrammed and he wasn't going to be in a car's body, then technically he's not a 'Roving Robot' as the last part of his name suggests. I guess he can just be Karr then, after all, that's what Matt thinks it already is.

* * *

Over the course of the next few years Karr developed quite well with his new program, in my option at least. He got along well with Matt and I as well. In truth I had gotten rid of his old memories because I wanted him to have a completely new start at life, and for that he had to be free of any baggage from the past.

The first time that Karr had spoken to us though, had been a little odd, I'll admit, especially since I wasn't completely done with his reprogramming yet. I had almost been done, though, and I was really just putting the finishing touches on. He had spoken through a text box window, something that Matt had said resemble an 'IM' window, something I learned about later. Karr used that because the laptop didn't have any receptors or ways to speak verbally. We told him who we were, and he seemed to accept us. His personality was still what it had always been, at least for the most part. He was still somewhat impatient and good at scheming. Out of all the time that I've know both Matt and Karr, it's amazing they haven't gotten into trouble with the scheming minds they both have, especially since Matt has an uncanny ability to hack into most anything he puts his mind to.

There were some changes that came about roughly two years after I had come to the orphanage. Apparently when you turn eighteen you are supposed to move out and make room for others that might need to come. The reason being because the orphanage was small and didn't have very much funding, so it couldn't afford to keep anyone over that age.

It was about three days before the day that I had come to this place those few years ago and what Matt had decided to call my 'birthday' and I still hadn't quite figured out what to do when that time came.

"Too bad you don't have a job," Matt remarked one day as we were sitting on our respective beds in our shared room, "that way you could just buy yourself an apartment."

"Ya, but I don't." I replied back. I was leaning against where there on a normal bed there would be a head board, but for this place all there really was was a wall. I was currently playing a game of computer chess against Karr, of which said AI was getting frustrated because he couldn't seem to win.

Over the years I had modified how I had Karr attached to my laptop and in my opinion it worked better for him. He was know attached in a way that let him interact with the laptops CPU, and could take control of the laptop if he wanted to. I had also managed to get a sort of protective cover to put over Karr's own CPU so that it wouldn't be so terribly exposed like it had been before.

**Kat would you go already, it's your turn!**

_Sorry, just talking to Matt about what I'm going to do when I have to move out._

**Are you sure you have to move?**

_Yes Karr._

**-_- **

_What do you suggest then?_

…**Maybe you could get a job that has apartments above it and they'd let you stay there because you're working for them.**

_Karr, that's highly unlikely._

**Well you can't just stay out in the cold!**

I sighed at that. I had to admit; Karr had a point. I was that time of year again and it was already getting too cold for my taste. But I didn't have any real answers at the moment, no matter how much it frustrated Karr.

_Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll figure something out. _I hope.

**-_- …fine. Now would you go?**

_Of course._

I smirked slightly in amusement as I made my move like Karr kept asking for.

_Checkmate. _

**I-what-how'd you-ahhh~ I give up! -_- Why don't you let me go against Matt so I can actually win.**

I laughed slightly and handed the laptop over to Matt, an amused smile on my face. "He wants to go against you now." Matt laughed slightly and began his match against Karr.

Karr could tell whether it was me or Matt he was talking to because we both used different fonts. Plus, I guess it also helped that Matt talked a little differently then I did.

I stood up and began to head for the door. "I think I'll go for a walk."

"Don't get lost!" Matt said, laughing.

"Right, right…" I muttered as I left the room.

I was wondering around a part of town that was somewhat deserted, and that's what I liked about it. It was peacefully quiet, as the few that lived here were old and stayed in their houses.

"Hey you, kid." I frowned and turned to the source of where the man's voice had come from. It was annoying how people still called me 'kid' when they don't know my name.

"What is it sir?" I asked, looking at him. The man was a slightly tall, balding man that looked to be in his late 70s.

"Do ya know anyone who could find use fer this old thing?" He motioned to the warehouse behind him. He spoke in a think accent, and didn't seem to have the best of skills when it came to speaking English.

"You mean like for storing, right?"

The man shrugged. "Fer tha' or they could live init. Teh las people who rented it lived init fer a bit."

"Really, may I…see inside? If you don't mind?"

The man looked at me for a moment and then shrugged. "I don' see why not." He turned and opened the door, and motioned for me to follow him in.

As I entered I saw that it was somewhat big, and you could tell that someone had lived in it because there was a couch on the far right wall that was slightly beat up and a fridge in the back. There was a table to the right of the fridge, and that it. Maybe…I turned to the man.

"How much would it cost to rent sir?" I asked politely.

"Well actually I'm lookin' ta sell teh place fer good. I'm gettin' old an' tired of takin' care of teh place. I been tryin' fer months an' gettin' to teh point were I'd sell cheep ta teh firs' person tha' asked."

"How cheap, exactly?" It was crazy, but I might as well try, right?

"I'm fed up wih teh place so I'd go fer as low a doller." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yer not seriously thinkin' abou' takin' the place, are ya?" He looked closer at me. "Ya look like yer not even old enough ta leave yer mother's arms!"

"Sir," I said, trying to keep the indignation out of my voice, "in three day's time I will be eighteen. I believe I am quiet old enough to take care of myself."

The man looked at me in surprise. Honestly, did I really look that young?

"Well, I, er… ya really think ya wan' teh place?" The man asked, still looking a little bewildered.

"Well, I will need a place to live." I answered him. "So you would really give it to me for a dollar?" Now it was my turn to be skeptical.

"Yes lad, I would. Like I said, I wan' ta ge' rida teh place." He seemed exasperated now. "Now how bou' this: if yer really wantin' teh place meet me here wih tha' doller in teh three days when yer eigh'teen and you'll have yerself a place ta live." He nodded to me and then left.

Well, that seemed…easy.

* * *

After I returned to my room at the orphanage, I was greeted by my curious roommate. "So did anything happen?"

"What makes you think something happened?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Well, you were gone longer then usual." Matt said, shrugging. He handed my laptop to me.

"You've been timing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Karr has." My roommate replied with an amused smile.

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, to answer your question something did happen. I found a place to live."

"Really?!" Matt seemed excited now. Over the few years that I'd know him, exciting him was an easy task.

I then proceeded to tell Matt what had happened, and he and Karr seem to think that it was more of a lucky break then something that was far too easy.

But in the end three days came and Matt had helped me in getting what was needed to get the warehouse from the old man. He came with me to meet the man as well, mostly because he just wanted to meet the man as I didn't have many things and could carry it all easily by myself.

* * *

A few weeks passed since I had acquired the warehouse and moved in. When I had managed to get myself a decent paying job at a computer store, I had found that the warehouse had a pretty decent heater, so it wasn't bad when it got cold. It wasn't like I was alone, either; Karr was there and Matt came and visited regularly. On one such occasion, Matt had the idea of getting ourselves a self-driving car. As he explained it, 'neither of us have a license and I'm tired of taking the bus, so a car that can drive for us would be perfect.'

"If you can get us a car that actually works, I might be able to do something along those lines." I told my former roommate when he had suggested the idea. I was sitting on the couch, leaning against the back while Matt was sitting on one of the chairs he had pulled from the table.

"Wait, you mean you could actually do that?" Matt said eagerly.

I shrugged. "Sure, if we can convince Karr to go along with it and if we can get the right parts."

"Wait you mean it's really that simple?"

"Matt, getting a car is _not _going to be easy with our limited budget." I reminded him.

He sighed, exasperated. "You know what I mean, Kat. Once we manage to get what we need it will really be that simple? Just convince Karr and then put it all together?"

"It'll take time, Matt."

"You haven't answered my question! Can we do it?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Awesome! Let's get to it then!" He stood up, eager to go.

I sighed. "And how exactly do you plan on getting us a car in the first place? We don't exactly have the money, remember?"

Matt stooped in his tracks. "Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet. Although you know…I have been thinking about getting a job too, you know."

"Like what?" I asked skeptically.

"Like…maybe a paper route." He sat back down.

"A paper route, really Matt."

"What, load of people have paper routes. And besides, it would help towards getting us a car."

I sighed. "Alright, if you insist, go ahead."

And he did. Shortly after that conversation, Matt did manage to get himself a paper route. We got the easiest part of our goal done by both getting jobs and convincing Karr to go along with the idea. If you ask me that was the easiest part, because said AI agreed to it almost immediately. He said that it would be 'fun'. All was going well and we were on our way to getting ourselves that self-driving car.

That is, until one day….

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked :)

Ok, next chapter is quite literally a crossroads for this story. There's two ways this story could go, and both end somewhat the same with only minor differences. ...and it doesn't help that the person I usually role-play with isn't really in to Knight Rider nuuuu~ If anyone wants to help me decide (like by role-playing or something along those lines) my IM screen name is the same as my pen name here.

-dies from thinking too hard and lack of sleep-

Rie: (rolls eyes) honestly...anyway, since Xire's out for the time being, I'll be filling in with the rest of what she was going to say until she wakes up. (he appears to be reading of a piece of paper) to be The episode used was **Junk Yard Dog **from the third or fouth season. She also found out that the internet wasn't made public until 1993 and the first web browser was called 'Mosaic', so that was her logic for KITT not knowing what the internet was. Man, he's deprived...oh and that she found just some trivia that she found interesting was that IE (ya know, Internet Explorer) didn't come out until 1995-if you want to see a really early version of IE then just wikipedia it-and that Firefox (I bed she'd be cheering for said browser if she were up) didn't come out until 2004, and it is the second most used browser, simply because IE comes w/ windows. -throws paper away- Now if only she'd wake up...-pokes Xire- She has to get me out of the situation that she left me in!

-Rie


	7. And So It Begins

Ok, new chapter. Whewt.

* * *

Over the course of the next few months everything went relatively well, in my opinion. Matt's paper route was going well -although I don't know how he could stand getting up that early- and I guess you could say we were well(?) on our way to getting a car. In five-ten years we should have enough.

…okay, maybe that was exaggerating a bit much, but it certainly seemed that way.

"So what kind of car do you think we should get?" Matt asked one Friday afternoon.

"Matt, is this really the right time to be discussing this? I mean, we don't even have nearly enough to even get a used one." I replied to him as I was locking up the warehouse that had become my home as it was time for me to head to work.

"Why not, I mean, isn't it good to be prepared?" Matt said, leaning against the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize something could come to delay us, right?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, but I still think that it would be fun."

I sighed and shook my head as I began to walk. Matt followed after. "So what kind of car were you thinking of then?"

He thought for a moment. "Probably anything but a Ford."

"What's wrong with Fords?" I asked, confused.

"Dude, don't you know what Ford stands for?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Found on Road Dead."

I shook my head. "Where did you get that ridiculous idea?"

"It's not an idea, Kat, its fact." I gave him a strange look and he added, "My father would always get Fords. He refused to get anything else, even though there were countless times where we were stranded on the highway."

I sighed, somewhat exasperated. "Alright, alright, no Fords."

"Good, so do you have any type you would prefer Kat?"

I thought for a moment. "What about a Pontiac?"

"Are you crazy? They don't have any that look cool." Matt objected.

"What about a Trans Am?" A black one.

"Ya, maybe if they still _made _them." Now it was Matt's turn to look exasperated. "They haven't made those for a while." I should've known. Nothing lasts forever as they say. He looked at me. "Why did would you want one of those?"

Call it nostalgia. Nostalgia of what I couldn't have. Simply for the sake of pretending that none of this was real and that I was still a Knight Industries Two Thousand with my friend and partner sitting at the wheel, his music driving me crazy.

"_C'mon loosen up. Get into it. Feel the beat!"_

"_If I keep feeling that beat, I won't just loosen up, I'll fall apart."_

"_No way! You're uni-welded. You can take it."_

"_But I don't want it."_

I shook my head to clear the memory. Those memories belong hidden with in the far corners of my mind where they couldn't hurt.

"All right fine, but what would you suggest then?" I asked instead, averting around the question. We were almost too where I worked.

Matt frowned. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hmm?" I was almost to the door.

"Why did you suggest a Trans Am?" He stood there, that same expression on his face that Michael would get when he was trying to get something out of me.

"Oh…um…I just think that they're…cool. Ya, cool…" I muttered out, trying to get that image of my partner out of my head. "I'll…I'll se you later." I said this as I entered the store.

Once inside I sat down at the counter and put my head in my arms. I thought I was over this…I'm just a simple human with amnesia and all of that being a talking car with a human partner and fighting criminals was all just some sort of crazy dream that I made up to ease the pain of not having a family.

…at least that's how I survived the least few years. By telling myself that ridiculous story, by forcing myself to believe it, the pain was practically non-existent. When I thought about my family I thought about it like a wonderful dream that was nice to believe in but knowing that it would never be true.

So why today, of all things, did my lie have to come crashing down?! I was just fine believing in it, it allowed me to survive, to not be swallowed by my grief and guilt of not being able to save them.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" It was a male voice that snapped me out of my trance.

I looked up and saw Michael. No, no, it was _**NOT **_Michael. The man was too young; he just had the same curly brown hair that my partner had. Besides, Michael was dead and no amount of hoping would bring him back.

I wiped my arm across my eyes briefly across my eyes as I had been unconsciously been crying. "Yes, I do. Can I help you with something?"

The man stared at me for a few moments before answering. "Uh, yeah, I need to get some new things for my computer at home."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of 'things' you mean like components? Or do you need a monitor?"

"Um…components, heh, my wife sent me to get them but she really should have come here herself. She knows more about these things." The man replied.

"Is she some sort of mechanic?"

"Well, she used to work on advanced computers awhile ago for a big, private company, but it's been long since closed down."

"Right…" So she was a female mechanic like Bonnie had been… "So do you think you could tell me what you need looks like?"

"Ya, I'm pretty sure I could do that." He said it with a slight smile.

So that's what I did for the first half of the morning. Helping this man find what he needed. Apparently he himself had worked really closely with some rather advanced technology himself so his wife expected him to be better at what we were currently doing.

"What's that for?" The man asked.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking over at him. I had been in the process of bending down to pick something up when he had asked the question.

"That." He pointed to my left side where on the skin that was visible was a black tattoo with four bolded letters: K.I.T.T. It was the last standing testament to who I really had been before. It had always been there; just laying there slightly above where my jeans sat on my hips, and easily covered if I wore a long enough shirt. Hmm, I'd have to get new clothes soon if it's showing that easily.

"It's…nothing." I stood up with the last item that the man said he need. "So is this all?" I asked, just to change the subject.

"Uh…yah I guess so." He smiled slightly. "If not you'll probably see me again with another list."

I didn't say anything, just went over to the register so that the man could pay. That smile…it was too close to Michael. And thinking of Michael brought pain.

"You know, you remind me a lot of a friend of mine." The man said as he was writing out a check.

"How so?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Well, you're polite like he was, and…I dunno what else, but you definitely remind me of him." He paused after he handed me the check and asked, "Do you hear something?"

"Hmm?" I looked over to where the man was looking. It was coming from my laptop, which I hadn't even taken out of the bag. Karr was probably getting bored. "Oh, it's nothing." I said trying to ignore the buzzing sounds said AI was making my laptop do.

The man just nodded. "Well, thanks for your help. I'll come back later if I need any more help."

I nodded and he turned to leave. "I'll be here." The man stopped and looked at me and I blinked. That had almost sounded…_normal_ I guess you could say. Normal as in what I had used to speak like; with an accent.

The man stared at me for a moment, but then shook his head and left. As soon as the man was out of sight, I grabbed my laptop out of its bag and Karr immediately started.

**Kat what do you think you're doing leaving me there to be killed by boredom?!**

I rolled my eyes. _You wouldn't die of boredom, Karr. It's physically impossible._

**You know what I mean! And in case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have a real body, you know.**

I sighed. That's probably the real reason he agreed to be put into a car. At least then he would have some mobility…

_Fine, how about I put it this way: there is no way you could possibly crash just out of sheer boredom. The only way you could crash is if you managed to get yourself a virus._ And I had made sure that that wouldn't happen. I wasn't about to lose the last semblance of family that I had.

"_You see family isn't just people who you're related to. Family can be people who love you, people who care about you. It doesn't matter how you know each other. Some friends are like family, KITT."_

What?

"_Some friends are like family, KITT."_

Why did that come back to me now, of all times? I understand what you were talking about Michael, but what would be the point of telling me this now? The only this that even resembles being related to me is Karr.

"…_family isn't just people who you're related to."_

What? Oh, you mean Matt. But he's just a friend.

"_**Some **__**friends**__** are like family, KITT."**_

I sighed. But Michael, I already _had_ a family, with you guys, remember? I don't want to replace you.

**Hey Kat.**

**Kat?**

**KAT! LOOK DOWN HERE!!!!!**

I didn't notice for a moment that Karr was trying to get my attention, and when I finally did, Karr was thoroughly irked that I had been ignoring him for the second time today, as he put it.

_Sorry, I was just lost in thought._

-_-

**Too much thinking can be bad for you, you know.**

_Right, right, sure. Whatever you say Karr…_

…

**Are you alright Kat?**

_What do you mean?_

**You're acting…strange. **

_How so?_

**You haven't asked to play chess yet.**

…_I guess I just have a lot on my mind._

**Anything I can do to help? **As if in suggestion, Karr brought up a web-page that played some of the gentle, soothing, piano music that I liked.

I smiled slightly even though he couldn't see it. _Thanks You, Karr._

**Anytime. **

**

* * *

**

**Episodes Used: Season Four-Knight Racer Season Two-Race for Life**

Well another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it.

And I finally decided which paths the crossroads of this story had and I hope you all like what I decided to go with. We aslo find out how KITT _really _survived those last few years.

hahahaha last chapter if you read the authors notes you got to see a bit of my OC Rie from over at FictionPress. Hahahahaha I think I love him too much X3

Well I think that's all for this chapter, see you next time!

-Xire


	8. Michael Knight

Ok, finally the real chapter is finished! =D

I don't think I've changed anything too important in the beginning besides making some sentences sound better. So, I think you wouldn't miss anything to vital if you skipped over what you already red. ;)

* * *

The next few days were…not the greatest, I'll admit. I was a little shaken from when the man had come to the store, and I couldn't stop myself for very long from thinking about how he reminded me of Michael. This made me edgy, and I actually almost yelled at Matt on April first, with the pranks he likes to pull. But instead, I told him that I wasn't in the mood, and he relented. After a few weeks, I guess it got better. As the man that had come didn't come back, I started thinking about it less and less. It also helped that Matt and Karr were good at distracting me, especially when said former roommate came with a surprise one day.

"Hey, Kat I've got some good news!" Matt said cheerfully as he entered the warehouse. I was sitting on the couch, eating ramen for lunch while talking to Karr.

I looked up at him when he spoke. "What is it today?"

"What do mean by that?"

I smirked. "Nothing." Matt had a tendency to be overly happy about even the smallest things.

He sat down next to me. "I think I found out how to get us a car."

"I thought that we had already decided what we were going to do."

"No, no, I mean faster then we would! As in today!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Really, he was getting quite ridiculous.

"I was wandering around in the junk yard-"

I cut him off. "What were you doing there?" Of all the places…

"Speak for yourself. Remember where you found Karr?" He had a point, but I didn't say anything about it. I just silently motioned for him to go on with whatever crazy idea he had this time. "Well I found a car that's intact that somebody seems to have just left there. C'mon, I'll show you." He stood up.

"Matt, I have to be to work in a half hour, maybe after I get off." I said, standing up and throwing the remains of the container that the ramen had been in in the trash.

Matt pouted. "But then it'll be too late!"

"I don't get off _that_ late." He also had a tendency to exaggerate. I got off at six, and it didn't even get dark until after seven.

Matt sighed, relenting. "Alright fine, I'll meet you after you get off."

It was around six-thirty and we were just entering the junk yard. "Alright, so where is this car that you were so excited about?"

Matt smiled and dragged me over to a place that was roughly in the middle of the junk yard, but hidden to the left. "It's right there." He said, pointing.

What he was pointing to surprised me. It was a Trans Am, a little beat up, and its black paint was faded and worn. I went over and looked under the hood. Hmmm, almost everything looked like it needed to be replaced. "How do you know that someone just left it here?" I asked, looking at Matt.

He shrugged. "Well, the keys are still in the ignition."

I went over and looked for myself. The window was dirty, so I tried to open the door, which opened with a small tug. Inside, the upholstery was dirty and worn, but still intact. But Matt was right; the key were indeed still in the ignition. "Have you tried to start it?" I asked while still looking at the inside.

"No, I thought I'd wait until I was able to drag you here."

I stood up and faced him. "Well, why don't we try now?" I asked, smirking slightly. I motioned for him to get in. "You found it, so you get to try first."

He nodded and got in. Slowly, he reached to turn the keys. We both waited with baited breath to see if it would start. Nothing happened at first except for the sounds of an engine stalling, but after a few tries the engine finally roared to life. It was kind've a subdued sound, but it was running nonetheless.

"Alright!" Matt exclaimed. "Now we just have to figure out how to get it back to your place."

"And how do you suggest we do that? It's not like we can just tow it out of here."

Matt turned the car off and slumped in the seat. "I dunno, push it?"

"Hardly likely, and it would most likely take more then just the two of us." I stated, leaning against the side of the car.

Matt frowned. "I'll figure something out."

And figure something out he did. Matt managed to get his friend from the laptop store to bring his pick-up and tow the car out and into my warehouse.

After we actually got the car into the warehouse, we had to figure out how we were going to restore it. All we really needed was the parts, according to Matt, anyways. He apparently knew a lot about cars, so I left the repairing part up to him. It was my job to make sure that Karr was ready when the time came, and to install him into the car.

It didn't take as long as it would've to get a used car, but it still took a while. It ended up that some of the parts weren't made anymore, so we had to find replacements. The unfortunate thing about this part was that I couldn't be of much help; a feeling of inadequacy that I despised.

Half-way through this process Matt brought up a good part. "Hey Kat, this thing probably tasks a lot of gas. How do you suppose we're going to pay for it?"

"_Do you wanna buy one of Chief's previously owned personal automobiles?"_

"_No thanks, I've already got one."_

"_Gas Guzzler."_

That had been so insulting! I mean, the nerve of him, calling _me_ a Gas-Guzzler! But…that was because he didn't know the truth about me, I guess. Matt had a point though, I guess, because this car didn't have any special modifications like operating on power packs. Wait a moment…a battery; perhaps if we could find the means…

"Matt, what do you think of converting the car to run on some sort of battery?" I asked, looking over at said person.

"A car running on a battery?" Matt cocked his head to the side as he restated my suggestion. "Well that's an odd idea…I've heard of cars running on natural gas, but not batteries."

"Do you think we could do it? It would certainly solve our fuel problem." I added.

"Hmm, maybe, if we could find something that would work. Ya, that sounds like a fun idea."

And with that idea, the restoring of the car continued. It took about until the middle July, but we finally got the car finished. Matt had even managed to find a way to produce a sort of battery for it by going online and researching about cars that could run on sunlight. He didn't tell me, but I suspected that he had hacked into whatever computer is was that held the actual data for the car. But I didn't bother asking him about it. I myself had managed to find a sort of voice box for Karr, something that closely resembled the first voice modulator that I had had. As for his voice, I had checked and the program for his voice was miraculously still intact. I had also managed to procure (although not without some difficulty) a scanner to place in the front. When Matt had asked what it was for, I had told him that 'Karr's got to have some way to see, doesn't he?' The last thing that had had to be done was get Karr himself connected to the car. I had had Matt make a small compartment inside the cabin to right of the steering wheel in which I could place Karr and connect him to the necessary wires. We knew that it had worked when the scanner, which was a red color, started pacing back and forth and Karr said, "Is this thing on?" Matt had laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Karr's voice was basically the same as I remembered it; the only difference being that it wasn't near as well, evil sounding, I guess you put it. And possibly a touch happier, come to think of it.

"So how is it Karr?" I asked, sitting on a chair nearby.

There was a pause, and then Karr replied. "Odd." Was all he said at first, but then he continued. "I'll have to get used to it. It's a lot different than the laptop."

"Well as long as everything's ok…" I muttered.

"I know what we can do," Matt began and I looked over at him, "let's go on a test drive!"

"Yah!" Karr agreed eagerly.

I sighed. "All right then. But where should we go?" There was silence as the three of us pondered the question.

"How about the mall?" Matt suggested after several moments.

"Nah, I'd like something longer." Karr put in.

"How about a road trip?" I asked.

"A road trip, but to where?" Matt questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Who cares as long as it takes awhile!" Karr exclaimed.

I shrugged. I really didn't know where, just that a road trip to somewhere sounded pretty appealing. "How about we just pack out bags and go? Sound good to you?"

"But Kat, do you really think they'll let me be gone from the orphanage for so long?" Matt questioned.

I smirked. "Don't worry you'll be with a responsible adult."

oOo

We had been going driving for awhile now, around five or six hours. We did stop a few times along the way, to grab some food or just to stop and take a look around. Thankfully, though, we hadn't had any mechanical problems.

On one of the occasions where we were doing a little sight-seeing, something strange passed us at a high rate of speed. It appeared to be some sort of vehicle, and as I watched it go down the road I could've sworn I saw it shift from a pick-up truck to a mustang. From Matt and Karr's reaction, they had seen it as well. "Did you see that?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Kat did that truck just turn into something else?!" Was Karr's reaction.

I sighed and walked back over to Karr, Matt following close behind. I shook my head. "I'm not sure; I think I've been out in the sun too long."

"How does that work when we all saw it?" Matt asked, leaning against Karr's side and looking in the direction that strange vehicle had gone. I just shrugged. "Hey, I know, let's follow it!"

I sighed, exasperated. "What if they get suspicious?"

"We turn back of course!" Matt said an enthusiastic look on his face.

"What do you think, Karr?" I was pretty sure I knew his answer, but better to make sure then just go for it.

"Sounds fun." Yep, that sounds alright.

"Alright, let's go." I said, sighing in a resigned manner. Matt gave a whoop of excitement and Karr revved his engine in anticipation.

I sighed again and got back into the driver's side while Matt got into the passenger side. I started the engine and we headed after the strange truck/mustang.

_Meanwhile with the Mustang…_

"Michael, there is car following behind us." KITT told the person sitting in his driver's seat.

"Deploy the EMP." You wouldn't think that a car following behind would be cause for such measures if this were on ordinary road that lead to a town; but no, this was no ordinary road. For this road lead to the SSC, the head quarters of the newly reestablished F.L.A.G. So a following of an unknown vehicle was of course cause for concern.

"Activating EMP." KITT responded and, at the same time, a shock wave was sent out that stopped the following car dead in its tracks. Mike stopped his own vehicle and was about to open the door to question the follower, when KITT spoke.

"Michael, I am receiving a strange reading from that car." The AI stated.

"Like what kind of strange?" Mike asked.

"I am unsure, but am trying to discern it as we speak. Until then I would advise you to approach with great caution."

"Right." And with that Mike exited, taking into account his partner's warning.

I sighed. "Matt, what would you suggest we do now?"

"Be quiet and hope he goes away?" Matt replied sheepishly.

I shook my head. "Honestly Matt…" I was going to say more, but Karr interrupted.

"Kat…that thing creeps me out…" Karr said, sounding nervous.

"How so?"

"I don't know it just _does_ now that we're closer to it."

There was a knock on the window. I looked over and saw that I was the guy who was in the Mustang was outside the door. I sighed and opened the door and got out. "…Yes?" I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Why were you following me? Don't you know that you're not supposed to be to be on this road?" The man said, frowning slightly.

"Uh, no, actually," I answered him, but thinking fast I came up with what sounded like a viable answer as to why we had been following. "My friend and I got lost and we thought that if we followed someone we would eventually get back to civilization."

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"…Kat. Would you care to tell me who you might be?" I asked, leaning against the side the driver's side door.

The man didn't answer at first. But then, "Michael Knight."

* * *

Ah, and KR '08 finally makes it's appearance. I've actually been planing on Kat meeting Mike since the beginning of the story, but I just had to figure out _how_. That idea came from FeenyFan, I just modified the tiniest amount by having KI3T transform while going past Matt, Kat, and Karr. So many thanks go to FeenyFan for all of they're help!

Episodes Used- Season Two: Goliath Returns

See ya next time!

-Xire


	9. The SSC

I'm not dead! I promise . I've just been...busy. I graduated from HS, and have been looking for a job. But the chapter is finally here, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I grit my teeth to keep from sputtering. This man was not I repeat _not_ Michael! He didn't even look the tiniest bit like my partner! How _dare_ he claim that was who he was!

"Your car." The Michael impostor said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your car. You have a computer in there, don't you?" He asked, and I took a small step back. How did he know?

"You mean my laptop?" Hopefully that's all he knew.

"No, a more sophisticated computer, one that can drive a car by itself." The man corrected, staring at me. I was now leaning against Karr. "C'mon." The man grabbed my wrist and started to pull me towards the Mustang.

"Hey let go of me!" I said, practically yelling while I was trying to get my arm free of his grip. But he was strong, and he didn't even seem to notice my attempts to get loose.

"Kat!" I heard both Matt and Karr exclaim as I was dragged off.

"Let him go!" Matt exclaimed, coming up to the man pulling on his arm. But it didn't do much good as the man just pushed him away easily.

"KITT open the door." The man requested and I froze. KITT, did he just call the Mustang KITT? The next thing I knew I was being shoved into the passenger side and the door was closed behind me. I tried to open it and to little surprise it was locked. I sighed and looked around. Besides the fact that there was this strange rippling circular object that was attached to the dash near the steering wheel, it looked like a normal vehicle. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. Maybe I had just imagined hearing my old name. But then again, the door had opened when the man had told it too…

As the man got in and we started to move down the road, I looked behind me see Matt inside Karr and the AI himself being towed behind us.

"KITT contact the SSC." The man said, and I blinked, looking forward once again.

To my surprise a man appeared on the windshield and spoke. He was older looking, and had white hair."What is it Mike?" He paused. "Who's that with you?"

"He claims his name is Kat and he's got a suspicious car that I'm bringing in." This 'Mike' person replied.

*swoosh swoosh*

We were now in some sort of strange underground building. I counted five people in the room; three were standing looking at a large screen; one female the other two male, while another male and female were sitting on chairs that were in front of some computers. 'Mike' got out as three people approached, while the other two stayed in their chairs. One of the three that approached was the same man I had seen appear on the windshield, while the other male looked younger, and the female younger still. Although the older male and the female held a sort of resemblance; perhaps they were related.

"So, Mike, where's this suspicious car of yours?" The younger male asked.

'Mike' jerked his thumb behind him. "Back there."

The man who had asked the question headed towards Karr's direction as the female asked, "Is that the boy?" As she asked this I was trying to get my door open but I found that it was still locked.

'Mike' nodded and said, "He says the car belongs to him."

"They haven't made that style of car for years. The last one known was the original KITT." The oldest said, and I froze at the last part of his sentence. I had never seen this man before in my entire existence, so how did he know about me? Just what was going on here?!

I looked back to see the younger male trying to get one of Karr's doors open. Of course Karr wouldn't let any of them in, what were they expecting?

"Why don't we let the boy out to question him?" The female asked.

The oldest of the three nodded and 'Mike' came over to the passenger side and opened the door. "Don't try anything and I promise you won't get hurt."

I frowned, but got out nonetheless. I looked behind me to see the man that had gone to check out Karr was standing there, glaring slightly at me. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked sharply.

"Meaning of what?" I asked innocently.

"Why can't I get in?"

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "The doors are locked, what else?"

"Don't be smart with me."

"I'll be whatever I want." I definitely didn't like this man.

The man looked like he was about to say something else, but the older man stopped him. "Now let's calm down and see if we can't get some questions answered, alright?" He turned to 'Mike'. "Mike, what exactly did you see that you thought was suspicious?"

"I didn't see anything, I heard it. The car spoke." 'Mike' replied.

The older man turned to me. "Is this true? Can your car speak?"

I frowned and walked over to Karr, and sat down on his hood. "What makes you think I'll answer your questions? It's not like you've given me any good reason to."

"Why were you following Mike?" The younger male asked.

I guess I could tell them at least that much. "We were curious as to how a pick-up truck turned into a mustang."

The man launched another question. "How do you explain this?" He gestured to Karr's scanner, which was pacing slowly back and forth. As for the man's question, I wasn't quite sure what to say, as I didn't really want to tell them the truth. I don't think they deserve it.

"It was my idea," I looked behind myself to see Matt getting out of Karr's passenger side door, "I thought it would look cool." He came over and stood next to where I was sitting.

The younger man turned to the mustang. "KITT, scan this car for anything out of the ordinary."

There was that name again. I would have to find out who exactly these people were and why they knew about me, and as to why they were calling this vehicle of theirs by my old name.

"I have detected a signal close to my own." The thing that they keep calling my name responds. So that must be why I was dragged here. It must've told 'Mike' about what it had found out concerning Karr.

The others looked at me and I frowned. "What exactly is this car of yours?" The female asked.

"As I see it, I don't have to tell you anything. It's not like I know who you are, or why it is such a big deal. So, I'm not going to tell you _anything_ until I get answers. And after that there isn't even a hundred percent chance I'll answer yours. It depends on what you tell me." I said stubbornly.

The younger male glared as he spoke, "This is ridiculous. I know of a way to find out about this car." He turned to Karr. "Machine, speak. Tell me your name and why you have been created."

I narrowed my eyes. This man obviously had no respect for AI's like Karr. I knew I didn't like him. When Karr said nothing, the man turning and glared at me. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked angrily.

"Well obviously you've got a few screws lose." Matt said, now sitting next to me. "Sounds about right, don't you think Kat?"

I nodded. "Of course. Theirs may be able to talk but they have the technology and funds to do so. Wherever would we get the means to make our talk?" I had a mock thoughtful look on my face.

"Why you little-" He made the motion to slap me and I flinched, waiting for it to connect but it never did.

Instead, Karr spoke. "Wait don't hurt him!"

"So it can talk!" The younger man exclaimed.

I glared at the man. "That-" I pointed to the mustang, "is an it. Karr is a he, thank you very much."

"How did you manage this?" The oldest man asked.

I was silent for a moment. But then, "Tell me who you are first."

"Kat your not...?" Matt whispered, looking sideways at me. I shook my head slightly.

The eldest sighed. "I'm am Dr. Graimen, and this is my daughter, Sarah." He gestured to the female, who nodded. "And-" Greymen gestured to where the other man had been, but he had seemingly disappeared. "the man that was standing there was Alex Torrez, but he seems to have gone somewhere."

Well, I didn't care much for him anyways. "Alright...you may call me Kat, the person sitting next to me is Matt, and this-" I gestured to Karr, "is Karr."

"Now will you answer our questions?" Sarah asked.

"Not until mine are answered." I said, folding my arms.

"Depends on the question." Graimen replied.

~3rd person~

While Kat was getting his questions answered, Torrez was in a secret chamber deep underground the base. He took out his phone, pressed a button and but it to his ear. Upon whoever was on the other line picking up, all he said was one sentence:

"I've found him."

* * *

Dun dun dun! What's Torrez up to? Hehehehe you'll just have to wait 'till next time!

Rie: Or they could just ask me.

You do and I'll pair you with Serenity.

Rie: O.o shutting up....

Yes, this takes place before Torrez and Dr. Graimen die, for sake of the plot XD Oh, and just so you know, I'll be at my sisters for a bit and so when I have internet will be a bit sporatic (she doesn't have internet at her appartment, so we'd have to go to the library).

Well, until next time!

-Xire


	10. The Escape

Well Ch10 is finally up and sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

~Kat's POV~

It was later in the night, and I was laying on my back with my hands behind my head on the bed in the room that had been provided by the people at the SCC, which was this places' apparent name. It was underground and which meant, of course, that it was secret. Not all of my questions had been answered, but then, not all of them had been asked. The ones that didn't reveal who I used to be (or, at least, make them suspicious of that fact) were the only ones asked. I had however, asked what their 'KITT''s name stood for which was something I had not entirely expected. Knight Industries Three Thousand. I had thought they they were just using the same acronym, but apparently not. Humph. How dare they call that heap of metal of theirs 'Knight Industries' when they obviously weren't. The real Knight Industries was...I shook my head. It was best not to think about it.

"Hey Kat, you alright?" I looked over at Matt who was sitting on a bed at the opposite side of the room.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Ya, I'm fine." There was a pause. "Any progress?"

Matt sighed heavily. "It's the most complicated code that I've seen so far, it's pretty tough."

I smirked slightly. "What, have you actually run into something that you couldn't hack?"

"As if!" Matt huffed a little and I laughed secretly. "It's just going to take some time."

"Well don't spend all night on it. We can wait until tomorrow, you know." For we were plotting to escape from here, because they had basically said that we were to stay here 'until they knew more' as they put it. Probably because I didn't tell them much, just the basics really, like how Matt restored the car and that Karr had always been able to talk. So that wasn't necessarily the truth, but I had learned from Michael that a little white lie here and there was sometimes required. Karr _could _always talk, just not in the way they were thinking. Speaking of Karr, I wasn't entirely sure where they had put him, which worried me. I hope they don't do anything bad to him. I rolled over onto my side. "Wake me if you get in."

*swoosh swoosh*

I don't know how late it was, but Matt woke me up saying that he thought he had it. I sat up. stretched, and stood up. "So what's the plan?" I asked, still somewhat sleepy.

"I'm pretty sure I can get the door open, and then we can go straight to where Karr is."

"So you found him?"

He nodded. "He's in a garage on one of the lower levels. Lucky for us, we can get to the outside from where he is."

"So your sure you can get us out?"

"Positive." Matt pushed a few keys on his laptop and the door slid open. "Now lets go." I nodded and we both left the room, Matt in the lead as he knew where to go.

It was apparently a few hours after midnight but there were still some people wandering around, like sentries I guess. We almost got caught a few times, but we eventually made it to where Karr was being stored. Matt opened the door and we both rushed in, closing the door behind. us. Turning around, we saw Karr sitting in the middle of the room. I went over to him, Matt following close behind. "Karr are you alright?" I asked when in front of said AI.

The scanner flickered to life as Karr asked, "Kat what are you doing here?"

"We're getting out of here." I replied. "Matt figured out how."

"C'mon we better go before someone realizes that we're gone." Matt warned and I nodded.

"Good Idea." And with that we both got inside Karr's cabin with me on the drivers side and Matt on the passenger side.

"Alright here we go..." Matt said as he started pushing certain keys on his laptop. "Get ready for when the door opens because I doubt it'll take long for them to notice we're gone."

I just nodded and got ready for the door to open. It didn't take long and soon we were speeding out of the garage and trough a tunnel that led outside, or at least according to Matt. A few minutes later we were outside.

"Kat we got company." Karr stated.

"Well that was fast." Matt muttered as we both looked behind us. And indeed that same Mustang was following us, approaching at an alarming rate.

"Well didn't you say that it wouldn't take long?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Well, ya, but I thought that we would at least get a little better of a head start then this!" Matt replied, sounding a little exasperated. "Man that thing is crazy! What kind of supped up truck is that?!"

"They're a place that deals with people who break the law, of course they have to have an AI of their own." I replied, turning back to the road in front of us.

"But it seems so different then Karr...I thought AI's were supposed to have personality." Matt asked, looking forward as well.

"Hey guys can we cut the chit-chat and focus on the giant truck coming after us!" Karr said, seeming a little anxious. "It's getting closer and it's not like we can just jet past them!"

I sighed, somewhat exasperated myself. Right about now I wish we access to Super Pursuit Mode, that would certainty get us away from here in a hurry. But then again...I wasn't sure how fast they had made it that that Mustang could go. For all I know, they could have some sort of Super Pursuit of their own. Well if that is a happy thought.

Suddenly Karr jerked right and I swear I could've seen the dust on the ground move. "Well that was close." Matt muttered, looking at the displaced ground where we once were. "Great they're trying to disable us again!" He sighed. "We're not going to be able to ditch them easily, are we?"

I didn't answer. In truth, I wasn't sure if we would be able to 'ditch' them at all. They had superior speed and, in general, technology. It could do things that I had never dreamed of before, and I doubt it would be long before they did catch us, despite how much I didn't like it.

We managed to get a few minutes away from the SSC before they _did_ overtake us, halting in front of us, in a sideways positions so as to make it harder for us to pass. 'Mike' got out and began to approach us. Right as he was about to try and open the drivers side door, Karr took off sharply to the right, leaving our assailant behind in a cloud of dust.

"Now what? I think you made it mad." Matt asked, staring at the cloud where 'Mike' was.

"I hadn't thought of that." Karr admitted, sounding a little sheepish. "I just thought it would buy us some time."

In reality it did buy us some time, but not much. We managed to get to the town closest, but as soon as we entered something made connection with Karr and we jerked to a stop.

"Oh great, they hit us!" Matt exclaimed.

"Thank you Caption Obvious." I muttered, looking behind us to see how close the Mustang was to us. It was still some distance away, but gaining ground fast.

"Time for you two to make your grand escape." Karr said as he opened the doors.

"But-"

"Just _go._ Matt, if you have to, I want you to drag Kat off and make sure you don't look back!" Matt nodded solemnly at the request, came to my side and grabbed my arm.

"C'mon Kat, we can probably find a way to come back and get him later. Now lets get _going_!" Matt said this as he was was dragging me away.

I sighed, completely against the idea of leaving Karr to fend for himself, but gave my own suggestion, even if it was against my better judgment. "Shouldn't we find some place to hide?"

"What about in that truck bed?" Matt suggested, pointing to a pick-up truck just ahead of us. "If we lay down it should be tall enough to hide us."

I just nodded and let Matt drag me over to the truck. We climbed in and hid ourselves from view. Shortly after, though, the truck began to move, but neither of us looked up as we were afraid of being seen.

"Hey Kat, are you sleeping?" It was what seemed like hours later when Matt's voice broke through the half-asleep daze that I had been in.

I just shook my head and sat up straighter, leaning against the back window of the pick-up truck. Some time after we had left the town we had moved from our hiding positions and into more comfortable ones. But that was what seemed like hours ago.

"Hey Kat, are you alright?" Matt asked, moving from where he had been leaning again the side of the trunk bed to sit next to me. I didn't reply, just watched the road pass by. "I'm sure he's fine, Kat."

"It's just..." I can't believe we left him." I said quietly, leaning my head against the window. First Everyone at the Foundation, and now Karr...I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. Was I just doomed to lose everything I cared about or what?!

It was then that the truck stopped, albeit what seemed a little abruptly. "I guess it's time to get out and see where we are." I just nodded and followed him out of the trunk bed, only to be greeted by the familiar face of the truck driver.

"Hey what were you two doing in the back there?" It was the man that I had helped awhile back with getting what parts he needed, the guy that had reminded me so painfully of Michael.

"Oh, um, we just need a ride out of the town and decided to catch a ride since you seemed to be leaving at the time and all..." Matt began to explain, "and we didn't think that we were bothering anyone just by staying back there and all...um...we'll just be going...c'mon Kat." Matt tugged on my sleeve for us to go but we were interrupted by the man.

"Wait, you look familiar...aren't you that kid from the computer store?" The man asked. I just nodded slightly. I didn't feel like talking much. "Ah, I never got your name. What is it?"

Matt nudged me slightly. "...Kat." I muttered after a few moments.

"Right. You can call me Michael..." I frowned slightly. What was with all these Michaels?! Don't they know that that name hurts...? "Michael Knight."

* * *

Ok I know I'm terrible for leaving you there but I just have this love of cliffhangers XD

So....now we have TWO Michael Knights...can anyone guess who the second one is? lol XD

Rie: If it isn't obvious.

Oh hush you. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and that I'm not getting worse at this....see you people next chapter! X3

-Xire


	11. Still Alive

Oh wow a new chapter for this story XD hahaha ya, sorry for not updating in so long, but my muse for this ran away and I had to go chase him down. Don't worry, I finally caught him. *Rie can be seen chained to the wall gagged and shirtless* So yes, this story is not dead, which is part of why this chapter has the title it does. Although it has multiple meanings; Real Life meaning is that I'm still alive and story universe wise is that all that characters are still alive.

**This is the new and improved chapter eleven, extended an modified more to my liking. The first bit is still mostly the same as before, but I recommend reading it as I added in a few sentences here and there and a paragraph or such.**

So sit back and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven: Still Alive**

What? Michael...Knight? But...he was...he's supposed to be...I stumbled back a bit, stunned. "It's not possible..." I muttered, shaking my head. But this man...he looked just like Michael...only older. Was it possible?

"Kat are you alright?" Matt asked, sounding somewhat worried.

But maybe...if there was just the slightest chance that he had survived... "Kitt." I muttered quietly.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked.

"Kitt. I'm Kitt." I said louder, looked up at him.

"But you just said that your name was-"

I cut him off. "No I'm Kitt! Knight Industries Two Thousand KITT!" I said, getting a little desperate.

Michael's expression darkened. "Don't joke about that. KITT died along time ago."

I'm dead? Michael thought I was dead? "Michael, is everything alright?" I froze as I heard a familiar female voice. A woman came around from the passenger side and stood next to Michael. She looked...like Bonnie, but older as Michael did.

"It's nothing Bon, just dealing with these kids that were in the truck bed. And get this-" Michael gestured to me, "he claims to be KITT."

Bon. That was Michael's nickname for Bonnie. Then... "I _am_ KITT! How else would I know that you used to be Michael _Long_? And that on our first mission I told you that I wanted custody of me because you said that I was about as much fun as a divorce!" I hug my head slightly, unsure of what else I could say to make them believe me.

"KITT?" Michael said quietly.

"Yes..." I muttered, falling to my knees. The next thing I knew was there were warm arms around me. I looked up to see that it was Bonnie.

"We thought you were dead." She said softly, holding me tightly to her as if she was afraid that I would disappear.

"Whatever gave you that ridiculous idea?" I asked, trying not to show too much of the overwhelming relief that I felt. But I'm not sure how well it was working as I could feel warm tears making tracks down my cheeks.

"Well," it was Michael that responded, "after we found your body all beat up in that junk yard..." he trailed off, as if the last part of his sentence was to painful to say. Junk yard? I don't ever remember going to any sort of junk yard...

Bonnie finished for him. "We had had hopes that you were still alive and we could repair you, but your CPU was...well, let's just say it was at a point of no return." She pulled away and looked at me. I think she was about to say more, but another voice broke into the conversation.

"Kat, what's going on?" I froze as I heard Matt's voice behind me. I had completely forgotten about him in light of what had just happened.

I stood up slowly and faced my friend, wiping my face dry before speaking. "Matt, this is Bonnie and Michael. They're...my family." At Matt's surprised look I sighed. I certainty had a lot of explaining to do, didn't I?

It was a little later, we were on the road again, Matt and I were riding once again in the truck bed. It was one of those old pick up trucks that only had room for a bout two people in the cabin. The explanation that I was going to need to give to Matt I figured would take awhile, so I suggested that we continue on down the road. I had my own questions that I wanted to ask Bonnie and Michael, but those would have to wait. At that moment the most important thing had been to explain things to my former roommate.

Right now I had just finished explaining to Matt what he needed to know, about everything, about who I really was, what really happened...except for the reason why I became human, as I had yet to figure that out myself. Now I was just waiting for his response. After all it was quite a grand lie that I had told him, one that I never thought would be found out due to thinking that everything that would reveal it was gone. But I guess it's like they say, 'It's not over 'til it's over...'

"Wow, that's actually kinda cool." He said, and I blinked. That's not quite the reaction I had been expecting... "But ya know, just Because you used to have a different type of body doesn't mean that you're not still you. Besides, don't you remember what I said about AI's? They just seem like human souls that are in a computer's body." He grinned. "Now you just have the body to match."

"Of...course." I said slowly, still a bit surprised at Matt's immediate acceptance of what I had told him. "Are you sure your ok with this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Well ya. I mean sure, I would've liked to know sooner, but I suppose you had a good enough reason not to say the truth. If I were to tell someone something like that they'd think I'd gone crazy or something. But coming from you it's pretty viable."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Matt."

"Besides," He put an arm around my shoulders, "life would be pretty boring without you."

"Very funny."

/

Awhile later we finally arrived in a familiar town, one that I had grown far used to over the years. We stopped at the driveway of a slightly small cream brick house. Matt nudged me.

"Hey Kat, do you realize where this is? It's only a few blocks away from the orphanage." He stated.

Looking around I noticed that he was right; on one of my many wanderings through the city, this street was one that I had been down potentially the most as it had held the fastest way back to the orphanage. "Is this where you've been living, Michael?" I asked as said person got out from the truck's cabin.

"Well ya, for about the last five years or so." He replied, walking around to open Bonnie's door for her. I sighed and shook my head as Matt and I proceeded to climb out from the bed of the truck. All this time they had just been mere blocks away...so close and yet so far. You know, I'm really beginning to hate that phrase...

Matt looked at his watch. "You know, I'd better be getting back to the orphanage, it's getting kinda late. I'll see ya later, ok Kat?" I just nodded and he ran off.

"So Kitt, why have you been calling yourself Kat?" Bonnie asked, coming to stand by me.

I just shrugged. "Matt actually came up with it, and I did need something to go by. It seemed as good as any, anyways."

"What was wrong with your real name?" Michael asked.

"You must understand," I began, "just as you thought I was dead, I thought the same about you. It didn't help that my scans showed no traces of life. Everything that I had once had seemed to be gone, so I wanted to distance myself from it as much as possible so I wouldn't have to think about it." I explained quietly, looking to the side. But if I had known that they were just right here so close, I would have immediately run to them.

The next thing I knew Bonnie's arms were around me once again, warm and comforting. If this was a dream, it was a cruel one. "I'm sorry Kitt, you must've hurt so much..." She said softly, one hand resting on the back of my head.

"It-it's okay, I managed to survive..." I said weakly, trying to keep the tears I could fill welling up in my eyes from spilling over. I hid my face in Bonnie's shoulder to keep either of them from seeing.

"You know, it is okay to cry and let it all out sometimes." Michael suggested from somewhere behind me.

That one simple phrase certainly did it; because before I knew it everything that I had been penting up for the last few years came rushing forward in one huge burst, and I was straight out crying, harder then I could remember in my time as a human and clutching Bonnie's shirt for dear life. Everything was released; my anger, frustration, depression...all of it was there, creating one large lump in my throat. A lot of things had happened today, first staying up late the previous night, then getting up early and having to leave Karr behind...along with this, it was all really rather exhausting.

The next I woke up I was in a warm bed and feeling strangely a lot better then I could remember for a few years. I couldn't remember immediately what had happened the previous day, but I didn't really care, for the bed was warm and comfortable. I curled down deeper into the blankets, never wanting to have to get up.

"Is he still asleep?"

"Pretty soundly so. He must've been pretty exhausted."

"He also seemed pretty upset yesterday."

There were voices coming from somewhere nearby, familiar voices. I sat up slowly, finally taking in my surroundings. I was in what appeared to be a decent sized bedroom, sitting on a bed. This wasn't the warehouse...I got off the bed and left the room and slowly made my way down the hallway as the voices continued. Could it really be possible that yesterday's events had actually happened?

"I would've been surprised if he hadn't. After all, he did think us dead. When he first thought that it must've been wrecking havoc with his system. After all, he was supposed to protect human life."

As I exited the hallway and into what appeared to be a dinning room, I could see both Bonnie and Michael sitting at a table, alive and breathing. "So it wasn't a dream." I said softly, mostly to myself. This simple statement got the attention of the two at the table.

"Ah, Kitt, you're awake!" Bonnie exclaimed, coming over and giving me a light hug. A few moments later she pulled away and looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Far better then I have been." I answered, a light smile beginning to make it's way onto my face. It was about time something actually went right, and this was a very pleasant surprise. Bonnie led me to a chair at the table and I sat down, before she followed suit. It was then that my curiosity decided to perk up. "There's something I'm curious about; however did the two of you manage to survive?" I asked.

"We managed to make it too a secret underground safe house that had Wilton had had created for just such an occurrence." Bonnie explained.

"I wanted to go get you, but they wouldn't let me." Michael stated.

"There wouldn't have been enough time." Bonnie said in a bit of an exasperated manner. It almost seemed as if the pair of them had been through this conversation a lot. "We barely got to safety in time as it was."

"It's alright." I stated. "I would've rathered you all get to safety then endanger your lives for my sake." I would never want any of them hurt, especially for my sake. "But what about Devon?" I asked. He had always seemed the early riser type, and yet according to the clock on the wall it was a little past noon.

"Don't worry, he died of old age and not the explosion." Bonnie answered and I nodded. Well at least his cause of death wasn't something unnatural.

"Alright then Kitt, it's time that you told us what's happened to you, starting when you went missing." Michael said.

"Well, actually from the point where I believed you all to be dead, I don't really remember." I stated, rubbing the back of my head. I had wracked my memory countless times to try and figure out what happened, but I never got anywhere except for a headache. "That part is extremely sketchy, just a blur of colors and incomprehensible sounds."

"So you don't now how you became human?" Bonnie asked.

"Correct. I just woke up this way." I answered.

"Woke up?" Michael asked.

I nodded. "Yes, in an ally way, almost three years ago."

"But Kitt, it's been more then that since you went missing." Bonnie pointed out.

I sighed. "Yes, I found that out, and it was quite a surprise. But I really don't know what happened between the explosion and when I woke up in the ally."

"Well after the explosion, we made it out of the ruble of the mansion to find that you had gone missing. Of course we started looking for you," Michael began to explain, "and it wasn't until a year later that we managed to find your body."

I blinked. I hadn't quite been expecting that, that's for sure. "You found my body? Is that why you thought that I was dead?"

At this Bonnie and Michael shared a look before Bonnie stood up and said, "C'mon, follow me."

And so follow her I did. She led me to the large garage, which was big enough to hold three cars at least. The truck was parked inside, along with a white car and another vehicle that was car shaped but covered by a white sheet. I was lead over to this one and Bonnie placed a hand on the sheet. "This is what we found." She said before pulling off the sheet.

What was underneath was a bit of a surprise. It was indeed my old body, from the broken scanner at the front, to the license plate that read 'knight'. It was in terrible shape; the hood was bent up a bit, dents varying in size from big to small were everywhere, some window were missing, and what window did remain, had cracks littering all about as if the slightest touch would shatter them.

"But that's not all." Came Michael's voice from behind. He came up and opened the door, and picked up something from the seat. "We found this." He turned around and showed me what he had taken from the seat. It was four pieces of what looked like what must have been a CPU at one point. It looked a lot like Karr's, so there was only one thing to assume: that it had been mine.

"So you see, there was no salvaging that. It didn't help we couldn't find any of your memory modules, either." Bonnie said. "It seemed like undeniable fact that you were gone."

I frowned. "Who could have do it though? And what for? What exactly was the point of making me human?"

~In a secret chamber of the SSC~

"What are you doing with that CPU, Torrez?" Graiman was asking.

"Using it as bait to get the boy back here."

"What's so special about that boy?"

"Didn't you realize? He's the original KITT. That boy is exactly what it was supposed to look like human."

"That project was deemed a failure when KITT went missing and couldn't be found."

"But now that we have found him, we can continue. Remember, Graiman, he was never finished."

* * *

Ohhh plot twists! I love 'em. That and cliffhangers...lol anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Btw, if you haven't heard the song called 'Still Alive' off of portal, you need to go listen to it, you really do. It's funny. And now off to finish ch2 of OHTC...

Anywho, see you next time and I hope to not go 6+months or whatever it was without updating again.

-Xire


	12. Kidnapped

And here we go another chapter is up and ready to read. And yes, I know I'm slow. Sorry, but that just seems to be that way I am. Despite how long I may take, I'm still rather determined to get this story finished. It might be easier now though, considering I finally solved a major plot hole.

And I was slightly bored, so here, for you viewing pleasure; http:/ www. polyvore .com /kat/set?id=24053905 (minus the spaces) the outfit Kat's wearing.

**Ch 12**

Getting adjusted to life as it was now currently was an interesting experience. It didn't seem too overly hard, although there were a few things that I kept forgetting. But those were all due to habits I had formed over the last years. For one thing, I tended to leave the house without saying anything, and either going to work, or just spending countless hours wandering about the city. The first time this happened I came back somewhat late to greet a worried Bonnie and Michael. As such, after a few times of this occurring, Bonnie insisted that I get a cell phone, although half the time I forgot I had said item. That wasn't the only thing I'd forget though, I was no longer used to being called 'Kitt', so on multiple occasions it took multiple callings of the name to get me to answer.

The only thing that would've made everything perfect would be to have Karr around. I was worried about him, and on multiple occasions Matt and I had discussed possible ways to stage some sort of rescue, but so far none of them seemed very possible. On one such occasion, Bonnie and Michael happened to over hear a bit of the conversation.

"What's this about KARR?" Michael asked, a curious expression on his face.

"Er..." I muttered a bit nervously. I had yet to him and Bonnie about Karr's reprogramming. They didn't know about the SSC for that matter either. But I guess that they would have to know sooner or later, at least about Karr, anyways. So I told them, about how I found Karr, about the reprogramming...but I hesitated when the question arose as to why Karr wasn't here now. The reason irked me, as did that group with the AI that had my name.

They hadn't told me much in our little question-and-answer session, and I in turn returned the favor. I did learn of a few things, mostly through what I had observed. The oldest, Graiman, seemed to be the head of the whole thing, or at the very least the one who had organized it. The man, 'Mike', seemed to be their field operative, while the others seemed just to be other workers, ones that supported the group and helped it to function. Although, that Torrez guy worried me. I didn't like him in the least, especially for how he had treated Karr. But there was more to it then that; there was something off about the man, something I couldn't quite place. For that I didn't trust him one bit.

"Karr was kidnapped by this group called the SSC or something." Matt supplied. "And they had they're own AI too. And it's name-" He paused at this, a sudden look of realization dawning on his face. "Hey! So that's why you were acting so odd! It had your same name!"

I nodded. "Apparently though it's three thousand instead of two."

"Sounds like some sort of next generation thing. But what kind've connection would they have to you?" Matt asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. I'd never seen any of those people before in the entire time of my existence." I answered. I looked over to the other two in the room. "Either of you ever heard of anyone called Graiman?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I never met anyone with that name. But Wilton knew a lot of people. For all we know, this Graiman person could've been a friend or something." She sighed. "Devon would've known, but he's not here anymore."

/

Despite our best efforts, for the life of us Matt and I couldn't come up with a way to get back to the SSC that was likely to be successful. Sure we came up with ways to get _in_, but after that, it was more likely then not that we would be found and captured. We kept trying though, and between that, life continued. I went to work, Matt looked for work, and I more fully adjusted to how my life was going, living with my family.

We were looking for a way to get back to the SSC, but I never expected for them to come to me.

I was on my way to work on day, when out of nowhere, something very painful collided with the back of my skull.

/

When I returned to consciousness, I found my self laying face down on the cold stone floor of what appeared to be some sort of cell, bars on the entrance and everything. I sat up slowly, putting a hand to my head where a pounding headache was steadily growing. Geez, did they have to hit me so hard?

From somewhere else I could here what sounded like frantic voices, voices that sounded familiar. I couldn't quite understand what was being said, but they sounded like those members of the SSC. So, they had kidnapped me, was that it? They had Karr, what did they want me for? Unless of course they had somehow found out who I really was...

/

How long have I been unconscious down here, though? You would think that someone would eventually come down to check on me or something. Without any sort of clock, I have no way to track the passage of time. I'm guessing it's been awhile though, as each time I woke up from sleeping (not like there was anything better to do), the noise level from else where along with the how bright it was varied.

The last I woke up, however, the lights were completely off, leaving me in complete darkness. After some time I spotted a beam of light that looked like one that came from a flashlight approaching along with footsteps. "Now where was that generator again?" Came a male voice, who I guess was the owner of the flashlight and the one making the footsteps.

I got up from my place on the floor and went over to the bars of my cell. "Someone out there?" I called.

"Who's there?" The voice asked, and the next moment I had the beam of light from the flashlight pointed painfully at my face.

"Would care to but that down? Despite popular belief, having a flashlight pointed at you is a bit blinding." I said, holding a hand up to try and block out the blinding light.

"Oh sorry." The man said, moving the light so that it was no longer in my face. I had seen this man before, he was one of the ones that had seemed to be more of the support, though I had never caught his name before. "Hey wait aren't you that kid that escaped that owned that other AI car?"

I nodded. "Yes, that's would me, Kat."

"Why are you down here?" The man asked.

"You mean you didn't know?" I answered, raising an eyebrow. "You people were the ones that kidnapped me in the first place."

"I didn't hear anything about that." He said. "Things have been really busy lately, so I don't even know when it could've happened."

I frowned. So if it was him and the others the who could it be? In all truth, I wouldn't be surprised if it was that Torrez guy's doing. "Never mind how I got here for now, would you just get me out of here?"

"Oh right." He said, going over to the lock. It wasn't all that high tech of one, as it needed a simple key. A little surprising for such a place that seemed like it was supposed to be advanced.

"What's your name, anyways? I don't think I ever got it." I said as the man was picking the lock.

"Call me Billy." He said as the door opened.

"So care to tell me what's been going on around here?" I asked, stepping out of the cell.

"Uh..." He looked unsure.

I frowned. "Hey I was kidnapped for a reason right? I think it obviously has to with that AI of yours that you've been calling KITT. Someone in this organization has to believe that I have some sort of connection. Don't you think that I have a right to know what's been going on?"

"Uh, let's wait till we get back to the others before I tell you anything." Billy said. "For now we need to find that generator."

It didn't take too long to find the generator, as during the time I was trapped in the cell I had noticed it multiple times. After said object was turned on, some light was returned to the hall, although not as strong as it usually was. The task complete, I was led up the stairs and into what seemed to be the main room of the building, and the one that I had seen when I had first come to this place before Karr was taken.

"Uh guys I found someone down there that you might recognize..." Billy said, trailing off.

Sitting at the desk was Mike, and another that I had seen with Billy before, but I didn't know her name. "What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"That's what I would like to know." I answered. "Someone decided to kidnap me and put me in a cell in the lower floor." As I looked around, I noticed that the room was a bit of a mess, and the AI with my name was missing. "What's happened here? Did you people forget to pay the power bill or something? Seems like your AI has run off somewhere too."

"Why do we have to tell you anything?" Mike asked, a somewhat annoyed seeming expression on his face.

"Because you have Karr." At the mention of Karr's name, everyone in the room froze, staring at me.

"What do you want with KARR?" Mike asked with a suspicious look.

"He is the AI that I first came here with, you know. You took him from me, and I will take him back. He's not yours, after all." I answered simply. They almost acted like they knew Karr, but how was that possible?

"That's what your AI was called?" Billy asked and I nodded.

"Ya, what about it?"

"But KARR was a killer; not nice at all." The girl spoke up from her seat at the desk.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "I think you better tell me whats going on, _now."_

_/_

It took sometime, and while Billy was downloading their KITT's being from some website for some reason, what had happened was explained to me, and what exactly they thought Karr to be. Sometime during the explanation, Sarah, Graiman's daughter, arrived, and I was told that the other girl's name was Zoey.

As it turned out, Graiman had died, and as such Torrez had proceeded to shut the place down. He had taken KI3T's CPU and was going to use it's data to try and correct KARR's corrupted programing. As it was, the KARR they knew was much like the one I first met way back when. Ruthless and a killer. But what did Torrez want with my Karr? Don't tell me that he was actually going to use him as well to fix his corrupted program!

"But what would Torrez want with you?" Billy asked after the explanation was over.

I shrugged. "The only thing that I have been able to come up with is that he knows that's I'm the original KITT." At my statement, everyone in the room looked at me and I sighed. Right, they didn't know that, did they? I guess there was no avoiding telling them now.

"You're what?" Sarah asked.

"I am the original KITT, the Knight Industries Two Thousand."

"But how can that be?" Sarah asked. "The original was destroyed."

I shook my head. "Not destroyed, made human. I even have the tattoo to as proof of it. Although, if you still don't believe me, as me anything about the Two Thousand and I'll be able to answer it. After all, I should know myself, don't you think?"

* * *

And there we have it, another chapter posted. I actually finally sat down and drew me a time-line for this section of the story so that I could get things straight XD Next chapter in the end Authors notes I'll post a link to the time line for anyone who's interested, but I won't this time as it contains spoilers ;P

Anywho, till next time,

-Xire


	13. What About Karr?

Oh look...an update...lol I am so terrible with updates to this. But motivation has been low. Although, I've been trying to get myself back into the spirit of this by watching Knight Rider. I actually came up with this while watching this. I was thinking, 'what's Karr been doing all this time?' so thus this was born. Next up will be a short trip back to what Michael/Bonnie/ Matt are up too and then we'll go back to Kat.

Oh and big news! I FOUND IT! I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!~ lol ok maybe a little but anyways what I'm talking about: Remember back in one of the earlier chapters (to lazy to look it up haha) there was that quote from Michael about trust that I didn't know what ep it was from? Well, I found it! Completely by accident too, lol. It was in Season Two, Disk Three: 'A Good Knight's Work'. lol took me long enough XD Anyways...

Enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

**Ch13**

It didn't take long for the beings that had been chasing us to catch up to where I had been forced to stop. By that time, at least, my brother and his friend were hidden in the back of some truck that I could tell was already starting to leave. At least they were safe.

As such as I was the last one here, I was the one hauled back to that building of theirs. It was there that I was placed back into the same storage/garage type place that I had been in prior to our escape attempt. It was about an hour after that that the man from earlier-Torres was his name?- came with a group of men in white lab coats behind him.

He asked me some questions that I quite blatantly ignored, before he seemed to get frustrated and sent the men with him on me. They proceeded to pry their way in, and try as I might I couldn't hold them off for long. As a last resort I tried to move, but unfortunately the car body that I was housed in still hadn't been fixed. I was trapped and stationary, helpless to fight off my attackers.

It didn't take them long after that for them to detach me from the car's body and it was terrifying. I didn't know what they had planned for me, and was more helpless then ever. I found myself wishing for the first car that I had been housed in . At least then if would've been impossible for someone to break in and get me.

What they did end up doing to me wasn't very pleasant. They hooked me up to another computer and before I could form any sort of retaliation, it started. They poked and prodded, and took information from me. And then, a sort of shock hit my systems, and it was more then painful. It didn't last very long at least, but after that, everything stopped, including my awareness of everything.

/

It was an odd sensation. One might even go so far as to call it like falling.

I sat there in a strange sense between being fully online and not at all. Heh, I wonder if some might even go as far as to call my state "not completely there" as the phrase goes.

…my poor younger brother.

I know who he really is, I always have. He's changed a little from when I first initially met him, but then again that would be expected from someone that's been through what he has, right?

He may think that he got rid of those files, but no, they are still there, just buried more and not as omnipresent as they might have otherwise been. It is times like this, however, that I left with nothing to do but reflect.

My poor little brother, he's been through too much. He's been broken and probably scared too. ...I can relate.

Unwanted, abandoned, hurt and angry; that's what I was back then. No one told me what was right and what was wrong. It was just 'you made a mistake so we're going to put you in storage where we never have to see you again.' I never got a chance. No 'oh that was a wrong thing to do!' or 'here let's fix what's wrong with your programming!' Instead I was abandoned for making a mistake. I was programmed for self preservation and without the knowledge of what was wrong. Oh how deeply flawed I was.

The longer I sat in that storage room, the more the hurt at being abandoned grew, and the more the hurt grew, the more my anger became at those that had caused it.

I don't know how long it was before those two bumbling fools came and freed me from my long incarceration. They didn't know what they were doing, or what they had just stumbled upon. They would be my ticket to freedom, and they were easily tricked into coming inside my cabin.

Upon exciting the building in which my prison was housed, I briefly saw him for the first time. Although at the time I didn't realize exactly what it was that I had seen. After all, my processes were not completely online and it would take some analyzing later to realize what had been present there that night, and I didn't know his name until much later.

But even before I knew his name, the mere knowledge of his existence caused my anger to grow even more. It also caused a new hurt to be added to the already existing one. This one was of being replaced, a physical statement that 'you weren't good enough'. First betrayal and abandonment by my own father and then replacement.

I didn't know much back then and those two, Rev and Tony, I believe they were called, were my only source of input. Plus I supposed I owed them some sort of gratitude for releasing me from my prison. So I stayed with them for a time, until staying with them seemed to become a danger to my own safety. After all, I didn't know about such concepts as loyalty, and I didn't fully understand trust. Anything that seemed like a danger to me I set forth to get rid of.

I was Naïve as a child, yet as ruthless and cold hearted as some mass murderer. I tried to kill my brother and the human that was with him on multiple occasions. One reason was because I thought them to be a danger to me and the other…was because I wanted to prove something. If I could beat him, then I would prove that I was better, that I wasn't worth abandoning.

But it was not to be. Both times I combated against hm and his human companion, I lost, the second time resulting in the loss of the car body that I had been housed in. I really don't know how long it was that I laid there, without a body. But eventually someone came. No, it wasn't my brother, not yet. I don't know who it was, just that they wanted me for some reason. They didn't keep me long, either; as soon as they had what they wanted from me, I was disposed of somewhere else, abandoned once again.

It was the second time that that had happened, that I wasn't good enough to keep and my anger began to grow anew. It grew and festered, fueled by pain.

I don't know how, and I don't know how long it took, but he did eventually find me. My brother, that is. He took me from where I had been discarded. He took me and fixed me, saved me from myself.

At first when I was initially connected to his laptop I want to strike against him once more because my anger was still very prominent; but I found that I couldn't do much. Time and neglect had left my systems in a bad state of disrepair. So as I was forced to sit there, my brother delved into my inner workings, and began to fix me. It came as a bit of a surprise, as no one before had ever taken the time to fix the many problems that I had.

It was a nice change from what I had previously been through, and the fact that my faulty base directive was removed helped tremendously. It allowed me to think more clearly, to lose myself of the chains that had held me to my anger. The hurt that I had was still there, but I was able to think through it, and see that I was no longer being abandoned. It felt as if I had been given a warm embrace that helped to free me from my pain.

I've always known that it was him, only now he had a human form. How I knew it was him, I don't know, I just did, and once I had the ability to hear him speak I became even more sure that it was him. It was then that the way he spoke and his very mannerisms gave him away.

Secretly one night when him and the other boy, Matt, that had befriended my brother were asleep, I looked into what had happened, and what I found wasn't pretty. I had found that some years ago, there had been an attack on the Foundation's mansion, causing it to be completely destroyed. It stated that there were only two survivors: Michael Knight and Bonnie Barstow.

They were alive yet separated from my brother. Why of this, I was never quite sure, as after all, they seemed quite attached to him. But the fact remained that they were. It had happened several years ago and yet my brother had only been human for a scant few years. What had happened to turn him human though? And why didn't he have any memory of it? I didn't have anyway of finding the answers so I simply filed them away for a time when I could figure it out. After all, I didn't want him finding out that I still knew exactly who I was, who I'd always been.

I know some would ask me why I never told my brother that the two humans he was so attached to were alive and the reason is for purely selfish reasons. I feared that if he knew, that they would take him away from me and I'd be completely alone once more, abandoned and forgotten like I was what seemed like not too long ago. So I didn't tell him my findings, 'kept my mouth shut' as the saying goes.

If I could've sighed I would've. I've been taught now that lying is wrong, that it can hurt people. But technically I didn't lie, as I hadn't said anything on the matter. It's not lying, just with holding information...it's not lying, it isn't!

...but lying is just a different form of with holding information, isn't it?

…

…

…

...If I ever see him again I'll have to tell him, won't I? I know he'll be upset that I didn't tell him before. I know it. I didn't really want to hurt him but I should tell him. He might leave me for it, but I probably deserve it for not telling him.

I'm sorry...

* * *

Ta da! There you go. Ya I know it's short, but that's all I have for him right now.

Till next time,

-Xire


	14. Endgame

Ok this chapter is the very last one, and then this story is finally done (I can barely believe it...lol). But not to worry, it's no where near short. It's actually 15 pages, a new chapter length record for this story haha. After this chapter there is a short bonus chapter, only about 4 or so pages. I want to call it a short side story, because it takes place a bit in the past, in the time that Kitt/Kat was unconscious for. But I found it interesting, and I think it explains some things that Kitt/Kat had no way of knowing. It's told in 3rd person, and it shouldn't be that hard to figure out who it's following. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Ch.14**

The disappearance of a certain black haired boy didn't go unnoticed for long by those that he considered to be his family. Matt had been the one that had alerted the adults to the fact that he was missing when he had entered the house and asked as to if the boy was there or not.

"You sure he wasn't at work? Perhaps you just missed him or something." Michael had said when Matt had asked his question. "Because he isn't here."

"No, I'm positive he wasn't there. One of the other people that work there said that they hadn't even seen him come in that day. So I thought maybe he was sick or something." Matt protested. "He's not just hiding in his room, is he?"

Michael shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure he left. I remember Bon-Bon telling him not to forget his phone." His brow furrowed as he thought. "Something must have happened on his way there."

"What's this about something happening to Kitt?" Bonnie asked as she entered the room. She was holding a towel to her hair as if she had just come from the shower.

Michael frowned as he spoke, not happy about the whole idea of Kitt being missing and then him having to be the one to tell Bonnie about it. He had never enjoyed the task as no matter what he said or how he explained it Bonnie always had a fit about it. "Kitt never turned up to work today apparently." He decided with the direct approach, as trying to beat around the bush had never gotten him anything but annoyance from the brunette and being told to get straight to the point.

"What? But we just found him!" The aforementioned woman stated, in what seemed to someone who had known her long enough in what was a barely controlled panic. "Oh I hope where ever he is he's alright. " She said as she sat down heavily in a chair.

"Well our next course of action is obviously to go rescue him. We can't just leave him at wherever he is." Michael stated as he stood up from his place at the table.

"Alright a rescue mission!" Matt cheered.

"I'm just as eager to rescue Kitt as the two of you, but there is still one factor that we don't know. You can't go and rescue someone when you don't even know where they are in the first place." Bonnie informed the pair of them. It didn't surprise her much that it was her that had to be the voice of reason. After all, that's the way it had always been when it came to Michael and his crazy ideas.

"Well, we'll just have to go and find out where he is then, won't we? I know I'm certainly not going to just sit around doing nothing while he could be in some sort of danger." Michael said firmly.

"Well, actually I might have an Idea as to where Kat might be." Matt said, shrugging a bit. "Although getting in might be a bit tricky. It was hard enough just to get out." When the other two in the room turned their attention to him, he elaborated a bit more. "I bet he's at the SSC place or whatever it was they called it. Back when we were hiding in your truck awhile ago we had just managed to escape from the place."

/

**Kat's POV**

It wasn't all that surprising, but a series of questioning ensued. It was only to be expected; after all I admit that my tale must've sounded pretty tall. I answered all of their questions (perfectly, I might add), and silence reigned for a few moments before it was finally broken by Mike. "But what's the purpose of turning you human while telling everyone else that you were destroyed?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. But what I do know is that it wouldn't surprise me if Torres is at fault and that it has to do with whatever reason he kidnapped me for." At least they seemed to believe who I was now.

"Wait, I think I might've heard something when I was a little girl." Sarah spoke up. "I think I was about five when I overheard my father conversing with Torres. I didn't understand what they were talking about but now that I think about it, it makes more sense."

"Care to elaborate?" Mike asked.

"They were talking about the Two Thousand, well, that is, about you," Sarah went on, motioning to me, "I don't remember what they said exactly, but Torres was talking about inheriting a project concerning you." Watching the woman as she spoke, she looked to be as if she was deep in concentration to remember and I had to resist the urge to sigh. Human memory was so fragile, and so terribly susceptible to fading with time.

Well that certainly more or less confirmed Torres involvement in my becoming human. But how much, exactly? Was it his idea or did it come with whatever the project entailed? "What kind of project was it?" I asked, intent to get as much information about the subject as I could.

"He mentioned being able to now that the technology existed, that they could now go forward with taking what you were to the next level, or something like that." I raised an eyebrow as Sarah answered. Up to the next level? How was becoming a human supposed to be the next level? If you ask me, it was a bit of a downgrade. After all, humans were much more easily harmed then a car body with a molecular Bonded Shell. "There was also something about creating a sort of...super? human I think. But that's it I'm afraid. I only every overheard that one conversation."

I sighed. "Well, it's better than nothing, I guess. I at least have a slight idea as to how I came to be a human. Thank you."

"Uh oh, guys, we have a problem here." Billy spoke up from where he was sitting at his computer. "KITT's" I shot him a glance at the name and he quickly changed what he was about to say, "er, I mean..._our_ KITT is missing a packet. His Learned Behavior Integrative Algorithms packet has been downloaded on to an Xbox console somewhere in Portland."

"You're saying some kid's got KITT on his Xbox?" Zoe asked incredulously. I glanced at her when she said my first name as well, but she didn't seem to notice. I sighed internally. I will never get used to my name being used for something else.

"That's what I'm saying." Billy confirmed. "Cody Lundstrum, he's eleven years old."

"Well find him, get it back! I think you can handle an eleven year old kid." At Billy's not so confident look, Zoe gave him a look. "You can handle an eleven year old kid, can't you?"

It took a few minutes of convincing, but Billy finally went off to go get the missing packet from the boy's Xbox. After he left, I turned to those remaining, fully intent on getting a few things done during the wait. For starters, I would need the use of a phone. "There is a phone call I would like to make. Do any of you have a phone I can use?"

/

**3****rd**** person**

They were just starting to figure out a rescue plan when Matt's phone rang. "Huh?" He muttered when the screen displayed the number calling was someone he didn't know. "Hello?" He answered, a little unsure.

"Ah, good. I was hoping that you would answer, Matt." Came a familiar voice from the other end.

"Kat! Where are you? What did you do?"

A sigh came from the other end, as the other two present in the room's attention was drawn towards the phone call.

"Is that Kitt? Is he alright?" Bonnie and Michael asked, practically at the same time.

"I did nothing other than get kidnapped, of course. I'm just calling to make sure that you don't go off and form some crazy rescue mission, because it is not needed. I am perfectly fine, so tell Michael and Bonnie that they don't need to worry. I'll come back once I find Karr and hopefully get some answers."

Matt blinked a few times in surprise. "So what was the point of kidnapping you if you're fine?"

"At first I was in a cell, but as it seems only one person, the one who brought me here, knew about my being here a second time. He's not here at the moment though, so I was found and released by the others. Why I am here though, that has yet to be found out."

/

**Kat's POV**

I was about to tell Matt that I was going to get off the phone to go search for Karr when Bonnie's voice came across the line. "Kitt? Is that you? Are you alright?" She sounded worried and I sighed. Of course she would be. She always was, even when the smallest thing happened to me.

"Yes Bonnie, I am perfectly fine. Now please, don't worry about me. I don't think I'm about to harmed. Now I really need to-"

"Hey buddy," I was cut off once again as Michael's voice came across the line.

"Hello, Michael." I greeted, resisting the urge to sigh once more.

"Don't sound so disappointed." He replied to my greeting, pretending to sound upset. I rolled my eyes as I could tell he was only teasing. After all he had used that tone on me many a time before.

"Really, Michael, as I just told the other two, I am fine, really. Now if you don't mind I really do need to start my search." I said, trying not to sound too exasperated.

"But Kitt-"

"_Goodbye, Michael." _I emphasized before hanging up. I looked around afterwards to find out that Mike, the one I had borrowed the cell phone from, had moved elsewhere, along with the others. No matter. I stood up from where I had been sitting and slipped the phone into my pocket, and began my search for Karr.

My first stop was the most obvious one, the small garage where Karr had been held the first time. I wasn't exactly expecting Karr to be there as that would've been far too easy, but it was good to check all the same. After all, sometimes people hide things in obvious places because they are generally thought to check last, if at all. Upon reaching my destination and opening the door, I was not surprised to find that it was empty.

I looked around in a few more places, all with no luck, until I found myself back in the main area with the computers, in time to catch a conversation between a Torres and a man I hadn't seen before that had been caught by one of the surveillance cameras.

"I think it's time we shut down the KITT program." The man that I didn't know was saying. "And move forward with KARR." Karr? What could he possibly be talking about? He didn't mean my Karr... did he? I certainly hope not...

"Graiman didn't think the technology was ready." Torres replied.

"Charles Graiman never supported the KARR program. This is your call now."

"We've waited long enough, shut it down. Let's move onto the next phase."

"Torres totally sold us out!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Mike muttered. "Run a facial recognition on the other guy we need to know who he is."

"Don't bother." Sarah broke in, "His name is Jack Hurst, NSA."

"Ya, well, he's the guy that shut us down." Mike stated.

"He's the guy we need to talk to." Sarah informed. "He can tell us what happened to KITT."

"Wait, guys, there was more." Zoe said, calling attention back to the screen. She rewound the footage and then played it.

"What about the boy? Did you get him?" Hurst asked Torres.

"I just dropped him off in one of the cells in the lower levels. He's unconscious right now, and as soon as we have KARR mobilized we can start again on the Two Thousand."

"Good, they will make the perfect team of war machines once finished."

What...? Is that what intended to do with me? Turn me into some sort of killing machine? No...no, I couldn't imagine it. I didn't want to kill anyone! I looked sharply around when I thought I heard the sound of sinister laughter. All around me were people in white lab coats, reaching for me and laughing. No...please! Just leave me alone! Get away from me!

/

I don't know exactly what happened, or how long it was. But when I slowly began to drift back into consciousness, I could hear voices that didn't sound very far away. Familiar voices.

"It might take awhile for KITT to integrate the data after the chip has been inserted, but it should all be there." That was Billy's voice.

"What do you mean, 'should'?" That was Mike. "Are you still unsure?"

"Of course he's not sure. It's not that simple." Zoe was next to speak. What were they talking about, exactly? Ugh, my head was hurting and I couldn't exactly figure out what was going on...

"We think we got it." Billy spoke again. "But without the original to compare it too, we can't be sure if the sequencing is right."

"What happens if you didn't get it exactly right?" Mike asked.

"Then it's just a bunch of one's and zeros." Sarah explained. "Not KITT." Ugh, why did they keep saying my name...I was right here, wasn't I? "It's time." There was silence for a moment until Sarah asked, "You're sure about this? Going in alone?"

"Taught me everything I know." Mike answered. It must've been him Sarah had asked the question to then. "They used me, stole my memories. It's time for a little payback."

After that, there was nothing but silence.

/

"Hey, are you awake?" The silence was broken by Sarah's voice (or had I passed out again? I can't really be sure) but I didn't know who she was talking to. "Are you alright?" I felt something cool touch my forehead and I flinched at first, the memory of the dream (or was it?) of the men in the white lab coats coming for me.

Slowly I forced myself to open my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't see that horrific sight again. To my great relief, what I saw was not men in white lab coats, but instead I saw Sarah Graiman, kneeling in front of me, holding a damp cloth to my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked, surprised at how quiet and weak my voice sounded.

"You passed out awhile ago. Are you sure you're alright?" Sarah asked, worry evident on her face.

"I'm...I'm fine, really." I answered her as I sat up slowing in the chair I was in (how did I get in a chair?). "I suppose I was just...thinking too hard about a bad memory." At least I think that's the reason I passed out...what else could it be?

Sarah gave me a disbelieving look, one that I had seen Bonnie give Michael often, but sat back in her own chair and answered my question anyways.

"Mike has gone to put our KITT back inside the car." She explained. As if on cue, I heard Billy talking Mike, pointing him in the right direction to where the vehicle in question was.

"I hate to break it to you boys but we have another problem." Zoe's voice broke in. "KARR is loose and chasing after Mike's tail."

"What?" Sarah exclaimed, turning her attention away from me and stranding up, moving to stand behind Zoe and Billy. "Contact Mike, now!" Once the connection was made, she hurriedly relayed the message. "Mike? You've gotta get out of there."

"Why, what's going on?" Mike asked, obviously confused.

"KARR's coming after you. Just try to out run him and get home. We'll figure out what to do about KARR later." Sarah explained, seeming worried, if not a bit frightened.

"No. They'll move him, hide him. This could be our last chance of finishing this now." With that said, Mike cut of the communication.

"Mike!" Sarah yelled. A stunned silence then reigned, as if no one knew what to do or were too stunned to say anything.

Slowly I stood up from the chair and stood next to Sarah. "I'm sure he will be fine. If this KARR of yours is anything like the one I used to know, Mike will beat him."

Sarah turned to look at me, and I could see the fear and desperation in her eyes. "But KITT's not fully functioning yet! His nanoskin is offline!"

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. I went up against the original KARR with Michael and I at a great disadvantage and still came out victorious. So don't worry, I'm sure Mike will be fine."

Sarah nodded, but didn't look wholly convinced. It took a few minutes but then Mike voice came across the line again, asking for an ambulance, but from his voice it didn't seem like it would be for him. After a moment, his voice came again. "Never mind, he's dead."

/

It was a while later that Mike arrived a bit beaten up, with the car looking even worse than he did. "Welcome back, Mike." Sarah said as soon Mike stepped out. I'll admit that I was a bit surprised that she didn't run up to him and hug him or something from how she had been acting earlier.

"Thanks." Was all Mike has to say in return. I shook my head. They were both acting like Bonnie and Michael used to. It was quite obvious that they liked each other, and yet they never did anything about it. Really, people can be so ridiculous sometimes. "Hey, er, Kitt was it? Or would you rather be called Kat?" Mike asked, coming over to me.

I shrugged. "Either is fine I suppose, but considering the circumstances, perhaps it would be best if you called me Kat." I told him, glancing over at what they called by my original name.

"Right, Kat. I found this in the wreckage and it seemed a bit out of place, so I was guessed it was yours." Mike explained, holding out the unmistakable object that was my Karr's CPU.

"Karr!" I exclaimed, taking it from Mike. His CPU was chard around the edges, and had cracks here and there. "Please...please don't be dead..." I whispered, holding his CPU to my chest. I don't know what I'd do if he was gone, he was my brother after all...and he didn't even do anything to deserve this! I looked around at the others in the room. "Please I need to use a computer to check on Karr's condition."

/

**Karr's POV**

I don't know when, and I don't know how, but at some point or other, I was hooked up to something new. Something strange. It almost felt like...well, me. Only different. It was fouler, darker...angrier. It reminded me of how I used to be, back before my younger brother came and saved me from myself. It was certainly a strange feeling, have two of me present. What do you call your second self? It? Me.2? He?

Well whatever you call it, _he_ moved. I tried to move myself, but found that I couldn't. I was trapped in the confines of my CPU, and yet the other seemed to have more mobility. After all, _he _moved between mine and his quite easily, and yet it seemed I was rooted to the spot. I didn't like it very much at all, as it made me think that someone had actually had the nerve to chain me down. It felt rather oppressive, and on more than one occasion, I felt as if _he_ was trying to impose his ideas onto me. The most prominent one being 'KITT must die!' The thing was, _I_ didn't want my brother dead, _he_ did. Ugh, talk about your multiple personality. The thing was, the more I was with _him_ the more I could feel myself slipping into _his_ thought patterns and I hated it. It was torture, it was miserable, and I swear I'll have my revenge on the genius who thought of this...

All of that came to an end suddenly, by an even sharper pain that was like nothing I had ever felt before in my entire existence. It took me a few minutes after that to notice that _he_ was gone, along with his persuasive thoughts and ideals. And that was all I knew.

I don't know how much later it was when I finally came back to a state of partial awareness. All I knew was that _he_ was gone and I was glad. I still felt like I was connected to something though...only this one was much more passive. I recognized this feeling...it had been awhile, but I could still tell what it was. I was connected to a laptop, which were always as passive as you please and fun to push around. Despite this though, I felt much too tired to do anything but just lay here...

/

**Kat's POV**

"Well, he's still alive, but I'm pretty sure that's only because we have him hooked up to this." Billy was saying as he motioned to his laptop, which currently had Karr connected to it.

"We need to move him from there then. Something more stable, where he's not as defenseless." I stated, still watching the computer screen for any signs of Karr being there. Normally he would take charge and bring up a chat window. But right now there was nothing, nothing at all.

"Like what? We don't know where the car he used to be housed in is. Unless you want to find a new one to put him in." Mike suggested.

I shook my head. "No, that won't do. He's needs something that's more mobile, something that will allow him to defend himself against anything. Something...something like an android." I had seen them in the movies that Matt likes to watch, Artificial Intelligence that was housed in a body that looked just like a human's. That sort of body would be perfect for Karr. That way, he really could defend himself from whatever tried to go after him.

"An android? But no one's done that before." Sarah stated. "We wouldn't know where to even begin."

"There's a first for everything, right? Besides, if you can create artificial intelligence that is housed in a car, why not in a body that looks human. It really can't be all that difficult." I countered her. "I'm sure you have a lab somewhere here that could handle it."

/

It was already late, but I was beginning not to really care as I searched for the right lab in this place that could handle the task that I needed. I was beginning to get further and further down in the place, and I was starting to wonder how deep this place really went.

While I searched, upstairs the others were doing their own tasks. Billy had been charged with make sure Karr stayed stable, Zoe was to work on fixing the nanoskin of their car, and Sarah was attending to the wounds Mike had acquired. I didn't mind so much though, as I decided that a little bit of solace would be good for me so that I could get my thoughts together, and have a break from everything in general.

It took longer than I would have liked, but I eventually reached the bottom floor, which, strangely enough, only had one room. Upon entering the room, I found it to be a rather large lab, full of everything it looked like to make what I needed. It was a bit strange that it was way down here though. Unless that is someone was trying to hide whatever it was they were doing...looking around some more, I noticed all the scattered notes on the table , and what looked to be some sort of test tube that had been broken. So long as it works for what I need, it doesn't matter where it is, I decided, and began to head for the exit so that I could get the others and we could start on making Karr's new body. As I was beginning my exit, however, I noticed something glinting out of the corner of my eye on one of the bookshelves that were in the room.

Curious, I went over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book that had the glinting spine. The book was titled 'The Beginning of Eternity' and had a silver colored cloth bookmark placed in the middle of it's pages. Wanting to know what was so special about the book, I opened it to where the bookmark was, and was surprised to find that a circular whole had been cut out of the book's pages, and in the whole a black, half sphere resided. I took out the sphere and placed the book on a nearby table, now able to see that all around it, in white lettering, was binary.

It was a bit strange that it had binary written around it, but seeing as it was my very first language, I could still read it quite well, thank you. But this binary however, was almost complete gibberish. There were only two words in the whole thing, and they weren't right next to each other; the first was the word 'Thousand' and the second was 'two'. Perhaps it was done on purpose to throw people off? I turned the object around in my hands a few times, to see if there was anything more to it. Which there was, when my finger accidentally hit at button that was hidden on the bottom.

The button activated a holographic display on the top along with a keyboard. "Please enter four digit password." A female voice spoke from the device, and I jumped, almost dropping it. I hadn't exactly been expecting it to _speak_ after all...after a few moments it repeated "please enter four digit password." What _was _the password? And what was kept in here that required one? There had to be a hint somewhere, in case who ever owns this forgot what the password was.

Looking back down at the binary that went around it, I was beginning to think that perhaps that what was written in the binary was the clue as "Please enter four digit password." went off again. This time, I did just as it asked, and typed in '1002' only to receive "Incorrect. Please enter four digit password." Hmm, so, 'thousand two' doesn't work...well, there is still the possibility of flipping it around so that it reads 'Two thousand'...sighing slightly, I decided why not. Although I wasn't completely expecting it to work, I typed in '2000' and was surprised to get "Password accepted."

I was even more surprised when the image of Graiman appeared and began speaking. This time, I really _did _drop the device. After I had recovered from the shock, I sat down and picked the device back up.

"If you are listening to this," Graiman began, "it means that did not get the chance to explain this to you personally, KITT." For a third time tonight, was surprised enough that I almost dropped the device. How did Graiman know my real name? Or perhaps this was mean for the other one...no wait. The password had been '2000', hadn't it? _Two Thousand_...that was definitely me, the other one was three thousand, after all. But how did this man know? I'd never met him before my time as a human.

"I must admit that I am to blame in part for you being human as you are now." Graiman continued. "It was some years ago that Alex Torres came to me, and told me that he had your CPU in his possession, which he had inherited from his father. Now, I didn't know his true motives at first, as all he told me was that he wanted to make you better, turn you into a sort of super human so that you could better fulfill your prime directive of protecting human life. And he convinced me to go along with it and help him. It was until you were about half way done that I discovered what Torres truly intended to do with you, which was turn you into a sort of war machine. You most likely don't know this, but I was indeed friends with your creator, Wilton Knight, and I was one of the few that he trusted enough to tell off his dream. What Torres wanted to do with you, I knew would not be following Wilton Knight's dream in the slightest. And so despite the fact that the you are now in was not fully complete, I took you from this lab, the very one you found this message in, and I intended to take you back to those I knew you belonged with, such as Michael Knight. I did not get to complete this however, as to avoid suspicion, I had to be back here at the lab before Torres. So I left you with the hopes that you would be able to find your way back to where you rightly belonged. I am unsure of what consequences will come of your body not being complete, but I am sure that it will not be so much as to prevent you from living your life. And again, I am sorry and I truly hope that you have found your way home." With that, the message ended and the sphere went dark.

I just sat there after it ended, trying to sort through everything that I had just learned. So, my hunch had been my all along that it _was_ Torres' fault that I was like this. But if it hadn't been for Graiman, I would've been in a much worse situation...I shivered at the thought. I was definitely thankful to the old man for saving me from such a fate, even if he hadn't gotten to me to where Michael and Bonnie were. The ally was certainly better then what I would've faced back here. And what did he mean by 'not completed', exactly?

"There you are Kat!" I was pulled out of my thoughts as a voice came from the doorway. Looking up, I saw that it was Sarah. What was she doing down here? "We were beginning to get worried when it was taking you so long to come back." She explained, almost as if she had read my mind. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Just got a bit lost in thought is all." I answered her as I stood up, slipping the sphere into my pocket. I wasn't sure if I wanted to share my findings with anyone just yet. Deciding to change the subject, I said, "This lab looks good enough for what we need, don't you think?"

/

By now, everyone had been down to see the lab, and the idea to make Karr and android body was a go, and progress would start tomorrow, after everyone got some sleep. Even then, it would still take a while to complete. A few months at the least, was what was predicted, and I was not going to leave here until I could take Karr with me. Sighing, I laid down on the bed in the room that had been provided for me, knowing that I need to get some sleep.

Except the fact that I didn't much feel like sleeping. I was still worried about Karr, worried if he would make the wait for a new body, and angry that I couldn't do more. When it came to the building of the body, I would be pretty much useless, as I knew nothing about that sort of thing. Programming yes, building, no. I was helpless in this situation, and I hate it.

The next morning I was woken up (when did I even fall asleep?) but loud sounds and talking coming from downstairs. Still a bit sleepy, I got out of the bed and left the room, going over to the railing so that I could look down at what all the commotion was. Downstairs in the main area, everything seemed to be in a lot better shape than it had been the previous day, which all the computers set up properly and no longer were there stray wires on the floor here and there. It very much looked like how it did the first time that I had been here.

"So you're finally awake." I heard Sarah's voice from behind me.

Turning around to face her, I asked, "What do you mean, 'finally'?"

She gave me a light smile and explained, "It's almost 1 in the afternoon. You were sleeping long enough that Zoe and Billy started a bet on how long you were going to stay asleep." I frowned, but she seemed amused. I hadn't meant to sleep that long, I was just tired... "C'mon, let's go downstairs and find out who the loser is." Sarah said, laughing a little as she lead me back downstairs.

Upon entering the main area, Zoe was the first to speak. "Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up." She grinned and turned to Billy, who was standing nearby. "I win so fess up." She stated, holding out her hand. Ignoring the scene for the moment, I went back to the stairs and sat on one of the steps, taking out the phone from my pocket.

Since I was going to be here for longer than I had originally thought, I decided that it would be best to let the others back home know what I intended to do. Since the last time I called them went over so well, I decided to just send Matt a simple text message, explaining what I planned to do.

/

**Karr's POV**

I'm not sure how long it was that I was in that delirious, not quite conscious state, but eventually, the end of that came. Everything didn't just end like I thought it would, but instead, it almost felt like I was being transferred, but to where or why I wasn't really sure. But slowly, more and more of my processes came online, and I was able to think completely clearly for the first time since I had been detached from the car body that I had been residing in. Slowly still, the world around me came into focus, and what I saw was different than what I had expected. I found that I was staring at a white ceiling, but I hadn't the slightest idea as to why. Besides, why the ceiling? Usually I woke up more on level with the scanner that was attached to the car that I was housed in. "Karr?" Now that voice I knew very well, as it was the voice of my one and only younger brother. I looked over at him to see that he looked very nervous, along with no small amount of worry. Still, things did seem a bit different, although I couldn't quite place as to why. Perhaps it was because my thought process still seemed to be a bit muddled, which cause me to not completely think through what I said next.

"Ugh, Kitt…what's going on?" I asked slowly as I sat up, still trying to figure out what was so different. Wait...sat up?

From my left, I heard a surprised, "What did you call me?" As my processes finally picked up, I was able to realize my mistake. I wasn't supposed to know what my brother's first name had been; he was Kat, and that was as much as I was supposed to know. So to throw off any suspicion, I decided to change the subject instead to what I had just realized. I wasn't in the body of a car right now, no, this one seemed to be a bit more human. After all, how else would I have been able to sit up?

Outstretching the arm that was attached to this new body so that I could see it, I tried to flex the hand and was pleased to find that it obeyed. "What happened?" I asked again, looking back over at my brother. At first he didn't speak, instead just staring at me with a confuted look. "Kat?" I decided to prod him; in hopes he would stop thinking about my slip up and answer my question, which I really did want to know.

After a few more moments, Kitt shook his head and finally answered. "This is your new body, Karr. I wanted you to be able to defend yourself better if anything like this should happen again."

"So...does this mean that I'm human, like you?" I wasn't quite sure about that fact, anyways. I could still tell that I had certain processes going, and if I wanted to, I could even run a self-diagnosis. But that didn't explain why this body I was in seemed to be that of a human.

"No," Kitt began his answer, moving to sit next to me on the bed, "you just look like one." Well that didn't really answer anything...at my confused look, he continued. "You know those movies of Matt's with the human looking Android? Namely the one titled 'Not Quite Human'?" I nodded. Yes, that was the one that Matt seemed to be the most fascinated with. "Well, that's where I got the idea from. Your body is like Chip's." Put that way, the body that I was now in made a whole lot more sense. Chip, the main character of the movies, was an AI that was built into a body that took the form of a human being. The reason for his creation was that Dr. Carson, his creator, wanted to see that if enough positive input was given, if the AI in question would be able to reprogram itself and, in a sense, become human.

"Okay, I understand that, but...why? What was the need?" Now my brother had stated before that it was so that I could defend myself, but couldn't I do that just fine in the car?

Kitt didn't answer immediately; instead, he pulled up on leg so that he could rest his forehead on his knee. "You didn't see how you looked, Karr." His voice was quiet, almost too quiet to hear. I couldn't see his face, but I could guess that his expression wasn't happy. "Your CPU was badly damaged; it was all that we could do to keep you alive." Thinking back on it now, from what I could recall from the last little bit, I suppose that I must've looked terrible. It must've been that last painful separation from that..._other me_ as it were. "I didn't want something like that to happen again," Kitt continued, "so I thought that this would be the best solution."

He seemed so upset that I reached over and pulled him closer to me, so that I could give him more of a hug. "Well, I'm fine now, aren't I? Besides, I don't mind so much. This way I get to keep an even better eye on you." I could better repay him what I owned him for saving me. Twice now, this would make it. Personally, I really don't know how I'm going to ever repay him for this.

"Good, I was worried as to what you might think. After all, it is a bit of a change." Kitt said, nodding. "Heh, I should know." He spoke quietly, in an almost rueful sort of way that I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to have heard. As such, I made sure to pretend that I didn't.

I know he attempted to clear my memory of the time when we had first met so that I could start with a clean slate in life, but I would rather remember so that I could properly give him what I owe him. Perhaps I should tell him that I still know, but I don't want to worry him. Besides, he'll have enough to think about (and be upset with me for) when I tell him that I know that the humans that meant the most to him are still alive.

"Now, on a different note…where exactly are we?" It had been something I had been wondering since booting up here, but the answer had had to wait in lieu of more pressing matters. Looking around it seemed to be some type of lab, full of all sorts of different machinery and computes, along with a broken test tube on the far side near the door.

"We're down in the bowls of the SSC. After what happened, I got the others here to agree to get you a new body. After finding this place, it was only a matter of time to complete the body and transfer you to the new CPU that is housed in that body." Kitt explained.

I nodded. "Alright, well where is everyone else then?"

My brother looked a little nervous once again. "They're upstairs, attending to their own matters now that you are completed. After all…." He paused for a moment, before speaking again. "It's been three days since you were put in that body." Another pause, longer this time and Kitt seemed to be refusing to look at me. "They were starting to think that you'd never wake up."

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to just keel over and die so easy." I told him, trying to cheer him up at least a little. "You have to face the facts, Kat, you're just plain stuck with me. I know it must be terrible, but that's how it is." Was that a small him of a smile I saw? Well, it's certainly better then nothing. "Now why don't we go up there and prove to the others that I'm still kicking?"

Kitt nodded and got off the bed, and turned to face me. "First we need to make sure that everything is in proper working order. Let's just start with standing, shall we?"

Walking was certainly something that seemed strange to me at first. It wasn't that hard to pick however, as I found out that everything that I needed to operate my new body had been downloaded to me. It was just something new and strange to go through, transitioning from a car with limited mobility, to this form, which could go to all the places that a human could. I wonder if Kitt went through the same thing when he found out he was human? Probably, but I would expect that he had it worse then I did. After all, he had no one to watch and help him in the transition, along with having to teach himself how to walk. I wish that I could've been there _then _so that I could've helped him through it. But unfortunately, it's impossible to change the past.

Speaking of said brother, he was now currently sleeping in the passenger seat of the car that I used to be housed in. Driving like this had also been strange at first, especially considering I used to in a sense, _be_ the car. I was driving because for one thing, I wanted to try it and get past the obvious strangeness that I was sure would come from it. The second reason being was that Kitt had looked like he was going to fall asleep standing up by the time we were ready to head back home. So I had insisted, and he had agreed, and it had taken him no less then one minute after beginning our trip back to fall asleep.

Now, I had intended to tell him about the status of the humans that he had been so attached to, but I couldn't stand to keep him awake any longer. So I decided to wait until he woke up next, no matter what.

Halfway through the trip and I decided to call Matt, figuring that the boy is probably wondering where Kitt's (or 'Kat' as my brother was known to the boy) to let him know that we were both on the way home. I had not, however, been expecting what I was told in turn. As it turned out that that truck I had seen the pair of them escaping in the back of what seemed like years ago, belonged to the very humans my brother held so close for so long. Now Matt didn't tell me everything, as he got creative with a few facts, which I'm sure Kitt had convinced him to do if I were to ever ask. He had said that the two humans were his relatives from his forgotten past, and, upon finding him again, promptly took him in.

Upon hearing this news, I was both relived and happy for him. After all, he had finally gotten what he had wanted, and resolved the source of what I could tell was much grief for him.

/

**Kat's POV**

Karr had insisted, well more like _demanded_, to let him drive on the way back home. He always was bad at taking no for an answer, even now. I'll admit though, that I didn't mind so much. I really had been tired, but I hadn't realized just how much until I had actually sat down in the car. I didn't mind because I was just happy that Karr was still around, and not just a memory. Him still being around was probably only second to my finding out that Michael and Bonnie were still alive.

I don't how long it was that I was asleep, only that I felt much better when I woke up. Upon opening my eyes, I saw that we were both still in the car, just almost home. Almost to our new home, where Michael and Bonnie lived. But how did Karr know where that was or even about it? I guess it is possible that he called Matt...

"Did Matt tell you where I was staying now?" I asked to see if I was right or not.

Karr glanced at me when I spoke. "Well I'd say it's about time you woke up." He said, grinning before answering my question. "And ya, I did. I think it's great that you found your family."

It didn't take long after that to arrive home, and it seemed like I had only just gotten out of the car when Bonnie was suddenly there, hugging me, asking all sorts of questions, mostly along the lines of if I was alright or not. As soon as she had released me, which took a few minutes, I was able to see that Michael was there as well. He also wanted to know if I was alright, but not quite in the same frantic? way as Bonnie had.

It was after all that that Karr was noticed by them, who had just been standing on the drivers side of the car quietly. As the introductions were made, he almost seemed a little nervous, but I wasn't quite sure why. The only reason that I possibly think of is that up until now, the only people Karr has known were myself and Matt. After the introductions were made, the explanations also had to be made, as to why Karr is in the body that he is, but that was done what Matt was around so that it would only have to be done once.

After a few weeks, everything went back to normal, and Karr seemed perfectly comfortable in his new environment. Nothing was wrong, and I was finally beginning to start to enjoy my life. Nothing was broken, everything was whole. At last my family was complete once more.

* * *

Bah, I suck at writing endings lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. But don't worry, even though this story is technically over, the characters are still running around my head. I'm actually planning to start posting some one shots that will detail the life and adventures of Kitt/Kat, Matt, and Karr.

Random Fun Fact: I always wanted Karr to get the body he does, but I just wasn't sure until I was typing this up. Originally I was going to have Matt have something to do with it, but with how this chapter was going, a much easier way to make it happen presented itself. And also, the movie mentioned in here 'Not Quite Human'. I really do love quite a bit, ever since I was little. It was actually the very movie series that got me into liking AI.

Well that's all for now,

-Xire


	15. Bonus Chapter

Ta-da! He're the bonus story I mentioned last chapter. Two chapters in a row, I know, it's a miracle for me lol. But this came to me when I was about to type the scene where Kitt/Kat finds the sphere with the holo-message Graiman left for him. I guess it was my sort of way of getting almost a reference for the scene and make sure that I had everything in a time line that made sense. I'm still not sure if I do, so if anything doesn't make sense, please feel free to ask. Anywho, please enjoy.

* * *

**Bonus**** Chapter**

He hadn't known the full story at first. All Torres had told him was that he had inherited a project from his father, concerning the Knight Two Thousand. The Two Thousand, which had thought to have been destroyed along with FLAG's mansion when it had been destroyed. He had been surprised and somewhat glad, at learning that Wilton Knight's crowning achievement was still in existence. When he had inquired as to how Torres' father had come across the AI, he had simply been told that the man had stumbled across it in the remains of the mansion. The man had apparently wanted to put the Two Thousand into a new body, one that was better then the last one.

Wilton Knight had been a good friend of his, and he was one of the few people that were trusted enough to be told of the idea of his friend's idea. When the first one, KARR, had been completed, he had been off on vacation to Hawaii, where he met the woman that would become his future wife. It wasn't until after the second one, KITT was completed that he had received a notice about his friend's funeral. As such, he hurried back to the mansion as fast as could and made it in time to attend the funeral and see Wilton Knight one last time before being buried. It was there that he met up with Devon Miles, the other who had been entrusted with Wilton Knight's vision. Upon conversing with the man, he learned of the failure of KARR and the birth of KITT. KITT was programmed to protect human life, more specifically his driver who he was told was a man that now went by the name of Michael Knight.

Every so often, he would check in with Mr. Miles to see how everything was fairing with KITT and his driver, and was pleased to find that it was going well and that KITT was making great progress to becoming more then just what his programing dictated. He had fully intended to met the person that Wilton Knight had picked out to be the driver of his creation. But things kept happening, namely the marriage of him to his lovely wife. As they were putting together their new life together, time kept passing by and before he knew it he saw a article in the newspaper about FLAG's mansion being destroyed. It had stated that there had only been two survivors, KITT's driver and a woman named Bonnie that he wasn't familiar with. It was with no small amount of grief that he heard about this news, and it was a few days later that his wife suggested him trying to continue Wilton Knight's dream.

He decided to go along with that idea, as it seem a fitting way to honor his friends memory. So he set about creating his own KITT, only he would call this one Three Thousand since it was to be built after the original. He was half way through when he met the young man named Alex Torres, a bright and ambitious person. After some time he told his new friend about creating and AI, and supported him in the idea.

As fate would have it, however, he was distracted from his task as his wife bore him a child, a beautiful baby girl. Unfortunately however, his wife perished from the complications that came from giving birth. Grieving and trying to raise a child by himself, he completely forgot about KITT. When his daughter, whom he had nammed Sarah, was five years of age, Torres came with the news of finding the original KITT and wanted his help in completing his ambitious project. He had been a little skeptical at first at the thought of turning the AI into a sort of super human as Torres' description of what he wanted to do made it sound like. He didn't like the idea at first as he thought that it was too much deviation from Wilton Knight's original dream of one man and one car. But eventually, which enough prodding and pestering from Torres, he eventually caved and went along with the idea.

It was going well at first, the human body they had made inside a large, tall tube that was filled with water was going well, and before they completed it they had to transfer the AI into the new body's brain. The body took multiple years to grow, and while they waited Torres came up with something to do in the mean time. Torres wanted to create another idea, while he was left monitoring the body to make sure nothing went wrong with it. As Torres but it, he was already busy raising Sarah and didn't need another project taking time away from that. It took Torres awhile to finish his AI which he had named KARR after the original, and by that time Sarah had grown into a beautiful and smart young woman, and had fallen in love with KARR's driver, a man named Mike.

Unfortunately, whether it was because the name was cursed or because the programing was bad, KARR failed just like his namesake, and his driver disappeared. At this, both Sarah and Torres were upset, although for different reasons. Sarah because she felt she just lost the love of her life and Torres because he project had failed. As such caused the young man to focus all his time of the original KITT's new body. By that point the body was not fully completed, but was to the point where they could transfer the AI into it's new body.

It was a successful procedure, after which he thought that the now human AI was complete, but Torres said that he wanted to add a few finishing touches the next day. He had agreed to this, and went follow Torres in leaving when he noticed a check list he hadn't seen before on one of the tables. Curious, he picked it up and was surprised to find what one of the things on the list entailed. The list read:

**Body: Yes**

**AI Transfer: Yes**

**Super Strength: No  
Memory Altered: No**

**Completion at 50%**

The first three on the list had been completely reasonable, but the last one was what troubled him. Memory Altered? Why in the world would that need to be done? Now curious about what Torres what thinking, he searched the lab for any clues as to what was really going on, as he was starting to getting the feeling that he hadn't been told the truth. What he found did not make him happy at being tricked into this little project. What he found was that Torres' father and a few others were responsible for the attack on the FLAG mansion and it's resulting destruction, all because they wanted the Knight Two Thousand for their own purposes. After a little more searching, he discovered as to why the wanted the AI. It was a very disturbing reason, he thought; they wanted the Two Thousand because they wanted to turn it into some sort of war machine.

It was a horrifying thought, and he immediately went about stopping all the processes that were constantly modifying the new body. He removed the body from the tube and dried and clothed him before setting out to take him to a better place. The body was not fully complete, but it was to a point where it was functional, and would allow the boy to live his life. Originally he intended to take the boy to the person that would know him most, the man named Michael Knight. However, it was a few hours back to the lab, and by then he only had a few hours until Torres would arrive at the lab again. He needed to get back there before that, and he was still some miles away from where the man lived. Unfortunately, he realized that he didn't have enough time to drop the boy off with the right people and make it back to the lab in time to make it looked like a robbery had occurred. So with that he was forced to deposit the boy in a nearby ally, where all he could do was hope that the boy would find those that he had been separated from.

With that done, he hurried back to the lab and made it back just minutes before Torres did, making the tube look like it had been smashed open, and pretending to be unconscious. Thankfully Torres bought it, and instead went about trying to find the 'thieves'.

After that, he went back to finally finishing his own KITT, but not before he created a holographic recording of himself that would explain everything to the original KITT in case he didn't get to explain himself in person. He hid the message in a special place in the lab with an encryption that only the one it was intended for could figure out. Mike was then found, much to Sarah's delight and then disappointment when he didn't remember anything from his time as KARR's driver, which was when the two had met and fallen in love. He made Mike KITT's driver, and time moved on.

It was much surprise a few years later when Mike brought in two boys for following him and found out that one of them was the original KITT, who, for some reason, was now going by the name of Kat. He was surprised yes, but wasn't about to reveal that he knew as Torres still didn't know that he had been the thief that took the boy from the lab. He also knew that Torres would recognize the boy as well, but was mildly surprised when Torres didn't say it out loud upon first seeing the boy.

He had wanted the boy and his friend to escape before Torres did anything, and had planned to help the two escape when everyone was asleep. However, when he was about to go and help the two by momentarily taking down the security systems, he found that they had already been hacked into and shut down. At this he couldn't help but feel glad that the two, especially KITT, were able to take care of themselves.

What he wasn't very happy about, was that only the boys had escaped, and their AI that the boy had called Karr had not been able to go with them. After the AI had been but back where it had been held before, he went to go have a chat with it. After all, he was curious as to what the boy had been doing with and AI with such a name. Upon reaching it, he found Torres, holding what he figured must be the AI's CPU. When he asked what Torres intended to do with it, the only answer before the man left was that "It'll make good bait and in the mean time it might just be useful." Unfortunately, he never got to find out how it could be useful as certain events happened along with a fateful plane crash.

With that, Charles Graiman's life came to an end.

* * *

Well there you go, I hope it wasn't too confusing, and I know, my endings are terrible. But it's something I am going to try and work on with all the one shots I want to write.

I hope you enjoyed the entirety of this story. And to those that are still reading this even after how long I took to update, thank you for your patience and sticking with it to the end.

-Xire


End file.
